what lies beneath the surface
by Lady2016
Summary: WLBTS does not follow the exact SL in DOOL. Will is in jail, for killing Sonny s mom, he ask Sonny for a divorce, heartbroken, but Will just want Sonny happy and if that means Sonny being with Evan, then Will won t stand in his way...but is this what Sonny wants and who is this evan and was Will framed for a murder he didnt commit ?
1. Chapter 1

What lies beneath the surface

Chapter 1

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing, his heart was breaking, and he felt the tears press on to run free, he did his best to hold them back...

In front of him, was his grandma Kate, he could see her, but after the words she spoke :

" sonny kissed this guy... this Evan guy... "

-time stood still , he could she her lips moving, but didnt hear the words that came after.

" Will... Will... are you listing...You have to fight for him, you need to fight for Sonny...for your marriage..."

He blinked a few times and focused on the women seating in front of him.

He sank and asked :

" so you are saying, Sonny kissed another man ? "

" Well I guess technically he kissed Sonny, but the thing is Will, you cant give up on him..you have to fight for him. "

" Grandma stop ! "

Will stood and he felt the sway in his steps but he manged to stay on his feet.

" You all have to understand that I told him, not to come anymore...and that I...I have to let HIM go... he need to be happy, and I am not making him happy, I am the one who caused his heartbreak, tore his family apart, tore our love apart. "

( his voice cracked and he had to take a deep breath )

"This is my own fault and now I have to pay for it, and you should all just forget about

me ! "

he turned around, tried to remain on his feet, while he felt like falling and never to get up again. He felt his whole body shake.

" William Robert Horton, look at me! "

Kate said with stern in her voice, Will loked up and turned around, now the tears running free...

" sweetheart "

She stepped around the table and now she stood in front of him, laying one hand on his shoulder and the other one on his cheek, she pulled him into a hug, and softly spoke :

" you listen to me, I am not giving up on you , so stop trying to push us away, I will do anything to get you out of here and back to Sonny, where you belong.

a deep voice came from behind them, " please no touching "

" ooh hush ! "

Kate said, not stepping away.

" You two have been through so much and I will not let this tear you apart...and like I've told you before, there is something wrong about all this, and I promise you, I will do my all, to get to the bottom of all of this and find out why you ended up here! "

She pulled away and put her hands on his shoulder.

she took a look over her shoulder and saw the guard looking at them, arms crossed.

" see, no touching, happy now ? " she didn't wait for a respons, she concentrated on Will.

" You hear me, you don't belong here, you belong out there with your husband and your precious little girl, who loves you, we all love you ! " her eyes blank with tears, as she kissed his cheek

" you stay strong and dont give up..."

before she could end the sentence, Will stepped back.

" stop...just stop...I am here because if what I did... I killed her...I killed Adrienne, it's all my fault and no matter what you say, thats a fact and I have to live with it, and Sonny and Justin have to live without a mom, a wife...and thats because of me...because of me, they are hurting,and I know you dont get it, but I have to let him go..."

He took a deep breath as he continued : "

I have to set him free, so he doesn't have to look at me and be reminded of what I did, every time He sees me and know that I did that to him, he deserve to be happy and right now, he's not happy, and if this Evan guy makes him happy and can ease some of the pain, then I can't and won't stop it.

he took a big gulp of air, and felt his step halter, but he remained on his feet once again.

Kate stepped forward, but Will stepped back.

" please go grandma, I know you mean well, but you need to go now "

Kate nooded, and said :" Will I know you are hurting, you cant hide from me and I will get to the bottom of this I swear! "

Will stood with his hands to his side, he shook his head from side to side.

" I know you care and that you want to help but please stay out of this...please!"

She took yet another step forward and this time Will didn't move back, he let her bring him into a hug, and felt her warm embrace and felt the kiss to his temple. She stepped back, took her purse and as she tuned to leave she looked back and said...

" I am not giving up on you, not now, not ever ! She smiled and left.

Will saw the door close and knew what he had to do now, he still had time.

At the time square, Sonny and Evan stod, after breakfast and after Kate had blasted her opinions on their private conversation earlier.

Sonny reached for Evans arm..

" I like having a friend to talk to and I really like you" Sonny said.

Evan smiled " I like you too, but Sonny you have to understand that I like you beyond friendship and I know..."

they were interrupted by Sonny's phone going off.

" its the prison, it must be Will..." Sonny said as he looked at his phone.

" you want to take it? ". Evan asked as Sonny stepped aside..

" I have too! "

" hello, yes I accept the call."

" WIll, is that you ?

" Sonny..."

Will felt his voice break and he cursed himself for that .

" Sonny...I need to talk to you! "

Will was waiting for Sonny to show up, he knew it was only a matter of time now.

God how he missed him, he haden't seen him in months and he was twisting his hands and felt his heart beat fast.

He closed his eyes for a minute, told him self, this was the right thing to do...it had to be done...

Just as he ended his thought, the door open and Sonny walked in.

Will stood up behind the table and took Sonny in.

God, his he had missed him and how he just wanted to run into his arms, breath him in and never let him go.

But he knew he couldnt, he wasn't his anymore, he felt his heart sink.

Sonny stood there for a minute and took in Will, he just wanted to hug him, he looked so pale, so fragile, so lost, and his heart broke, yet again.

But he knew he couldn't, could he?

He's toughts was abrupted when Will spoke ( God that voice ! )

" sonny, thank you for coming, I wasn't sure you could make it today ? So I'm really glad you are here! "

" yeah, no worries, it sounded important, so had to come. " Sonny spoke in a monotone voice.

Wil's heart droped at the cold tone.

He bowed his head and twisted his hands again.

Sonny sat opposite Will at the table .

" Will, is everything okay ? "

Will looked up and looked into Sonny's eyes...( God how he missed looking into them)

" Kate stopped by here today". Will said.

Sonny massages his temple and closed his eyes for a second, before he looked at Will.

" ofcause she did...". He shook his head.

" yeah, and she told me about you and... "

Will took a deep breath...

" you and...Evan " Will looked down at his hands there was entangled in eachother at the top of the table.

" Will, listen, you should..."

Will stopped Sonny.

" Sonny, please just listen to what I have to say and then you can be on your way again..."

Sonny looke puzzled at Will...

" Sonny, I ... I ... "

will tried his best to keep the tears abay, but it was a loosing battle...

Sonny stood and went to Will... filled with concern he neeled infront of him

" Will look at me... you okay ? "

The guard again spoke : "please, try to remember no touching ! "

Sonny looked over his shoulder and looked back to Will.

Will hated himself for not holding it together he had practice the conversation in his head and knew what he had to say, but when it came to it, it was so hard. "

He stood and Sonny almost felt backwards.

" yes yes i am okay ". ( he had to this, he had to do this for Sonny, no matter his heartache, he had no right anymore, he had to let him go)

" Sonny I know you kissed Evan and I ..."

Sonny tried to interrupt " Will I did not..."

But Will stopped him...

" please just listen, I dont have much time, before I have to go back."

" I want you to know, that I want you to be happy I want you to have everything, I wish that it was me giving you all that, all to make you happy and feel loved and after everything we had been through to find each other again... But I can't, not anymore...I ruined everything and I have to pay for it, and with that, it also means that I have to let you go, not just by not coming here anymore, but to set you free, to be with who makes you happy, who makes you smile and give you everything that you deserve ! "

Will's eyes welled with tears, not yet to fall, he tried his hardest to hold it together, Sonny didnt need to see his breakdown.

Sonny just stared at him, feeling his heart break not just for him, but for Will too.

" Will, I don't understand, what are you saying? "

Will sighed heavy and took a deep breath...

" sonny what I am saying is that ..."

" I want a divorce ..."

silence.

Sonny frose, his heart stopped for a second.

" a divorce ? "

" yes..."

" But Will... you don't mean this? "

" yes...I do..."

Will felt his knees giving in, he had to go before he collapsed to the floor, making a scene, he turned around to leave. Before he left, he turned to look at a stunned Sonny.

( God how he loved him, he'd love him forever!)

" Be happy Sonny, thats all i ever wanted for you...be happy and give my baby girl a kiss from me ! "

He turned around and the door closed behind him.

Sonny didnt know for how long he'd been standing there...

" Will!? " he softly spoke, he heard his own voice breaking...

" oh my God Will..."

He now felt the tears running unstoppable down his cheeks and he let them...Will had just set him free, but was that what he wanted...?

sorry for errors and ect...English is not my first language, so please bear with me


	2. Chapter 2

What lies benather the surface

chapter 2

Sonny now sat at the Brady pub and stared into space when the waitress brought him out of his thoughts.

" Excuse me, are you ready to order now ? " she kindly asked.

" uhm ..yes, I´m sorry, just a coffe, black please. " she took his order and turned around to get the coffee, when Sonny called her back.

" make that a whiskey on the rock " he said, she smiled and went to get his drink.

Sonny sat for a while, just looking at the glass in front of him. when he sensed someone standing next to him, he looked up.

" Evan, hey..."

" Hey Sonny, you okay, you look like you are miles away. "

Sonny turned his head and looked out the window...

" yes I guess i am "

" you saw Will, how did it go ? "

Sonny looked down and took a deep breath.

" I am sorry, you don´t have to answer, I´ll just go ! "

Evan said, and turn to leave, but Sonny stopped him.

" No, it´s okay, you don´t have to go, you want some coffee or something ? "

Evan smiled, " yeah, that would be nice,thanks ! "

They sat for a while,not saying much, when Evan, sighed and asked again.

" Sonny, I guess it didn´t go well with Will ? " he pointed at the whiskey with his cup

Sonny looked at him, " Excuse me ? "

" Sorry ! "

Evan said,

" it´s just that you haven´t said 2 words since I came here, so I guessed it didn´t go that well, or am I wrong ? "

Sonny sat the glass down, and stood,

" I am sorry Evan, I am not really in a chatty mood today. "

" Sonny, it´s okay, you don´t have to talk about it! "

Evan said as he laid his hand on Sonny´s arm. Their eyes caught

" Sonny ! "

Sonny heard the voice and closed his eyes for a second.

" Kate ! "

Sonny looked at kate, who stood in front of the table, arms crossed.

" you saw Will, he called you, thank God he came to his senses, I knew he just had to have a moment to process everything. "

Sonny laughed sarcastical and looked at Kate.

" well if you mean Will asking me for divorce is sense, then I guesss you are spot on ! "

Both Evan and Kate froze.

" He WHAT ? " kate looked stunned at Sonny and her arms fell down her side.

" he did not, Will would never do something like that, not after everything you two have been through ! ? "

" Well, he did ! "

Sonny said, he threw some money at the table, grabed his jacket and started to leave, leaving a stunned Kate and Evan behind.

" Sonny, Sonny, wait..." Kate said as she hauled after him, they got outside and both kate and Evan, reached Sonny and Evan grabed his arm, stopping him in his track.

Sonny stopped, took a few deep breaths, before quietly saying...

" Evan, please let go...now ! "

" Sonny, no, we are not gonna leave you like this, you are clearly upset, and I get that you don´t wanna talk about what happend at the prison with Will, but ..."

Sonny stopped him

" you are bloody right, I don´t wanna talk about it "

Sonny said and he felt his anger rise inside him and felt the tears press on, he felt so powerless and heartbroken, he just needed to get away from there.

Evan squeezed Sonny´s arm gently, before letting go.

" I´ll go, you two clearly have so much to talk about, just know, you can call me or just come over if you need to, and I´ll be there ! " Evan said and excusd him self, before he turned and left.

Kate spat...

" Finally, that manny is just too much ! "

" kate, stop, he´s name is Evan, and you are one to talk about being too much..."

Sonny sent daggers at her...

" you told Will about Evan, and that he kissed me, and now, my husbond is begging me for a divorce...a divorce kate, did you hear me ? "

Sonny sat on the bench, and Kate sat beside him. In the distance Evan smiled to himself.

" Sonny, I am so sorry, i thought I had gotten to him, I told him to fight for you, that after all you two have been through, you can also get through this...I knew he was heartbroken, but i somehow thought I had gotten through to him, that he would come to his senses, he kept talking about setting you free, to let you go, that we should forget about him, but Sonny, I hoped he would call you, to...

ooh sonny I am so sorry ! "

Kate touched Sonny´s cheek, who now had tears running down them.

" Kate I know you mean well, but he didn´t let me say anything, he was determind, and before I knew, he was gone..."

Sonny´s lip shivered and his voice broke...

" My God kate, what am i gonna do ? "

Kate hugged him and try to calm him down.

" we´ll figure something out, just don´t give up on him ! "

Sonny sighed, he dried his eyes and cheeks with the back of his hands.

" he looked so broken, like he has given up, but I am never, gonna give up on him! "

Sonny said.

" I think he feels so qulity, and feels like such a burden, he just want us to let him go, but I am telling you, that is not gonna happen, I know there is something wrong about this whole picture about what happen, I just know ! "

kate said and looked at Sonny, who nooded.

" I know what you mean, I still can´t belive it, but the fact is, that he was driving while on drugs and he caused the accident, and because of one stupid mistake, my mom is gone ! " Sonny´s voice cracked and the tears started again to run free down his face.

" Sonny listen, please listen, to what I have to say ! "

kate said with determination in her voice.

" what ? " Sonny said

" I think Will was framed for a accident he didn´t do ! "


	3. Chapter 3

What lies beneath the surface

Chapter 3.

Sonny looked up at Kate,

" What do you mean ? "

Kate took a step forward before she spoke...

" Sonny let's go somewhere else, where we can talk in private. "

Sonny nodded,

soon after they arrived at the mansion.

" Now speak! " Sonny said and turned to look at Kate.

" Sonny listen, you know that when all this happend, we knew something was not right about this..."

Sonny interrupted her and put his hand through his hair as he started to pace back and forth.

" Kate, you don´t have to remind me, and you know I did everything I could to prove that Will was innocent, but the prove against him was too strong, the videos shows what happend, and that Will sat behind the wheel that night, I didn´t wanted to belive it, I still don´t ..."

his voice cracked and he had to take a minute before he spoke again.

" I lost not only my mom, but also my husbond, that night ! "

Kate took another step forward and was now standing in front of Sonny.

" listen I know that, the security cameras shows that Will sat behind the wheel that night, that changed our lives forever, but please listen to me, I had a talk to Victor yesterday and it looks like, everything is not as they seem ! "

Sonny finally looked up,

" what...? what do you mean? what did my uncle say ?

Kate put her handbag down and took a seat on the couch.

Sonny remained standing and keept his eyes on Kate.

" kate, TELL ME, what did Victor tell you ? "

Sonny could feel his heart beat faster and his pulse raise.

" Listen, it was more what he didn´t say " she explained.

" I don´t understand ? " Sonny said and his finger traced cirkels at his temple.

" i walked in on him having a conversation with someone on the phone, and I heard him say... That she was not suppose to be driving that night...she paused and looked at Sonny... and then she said while keeping her eyes on Sonny ... Will was ! "

Sonny´s heart stopped and he was glad that the chair was right behind him, when he felt his legs give in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will felt familiar arms around his waist, and the soft breath to his neck and the soft kisses that followed... they were followed by a soft whisper...

" Will, why you killed my mom ? "

Will woke up and sat up immediatley in the bunk bed.

He felt the emptiness and the coldness of the cell and he felt back on the pillow, he felt the tears in his eyes, and he gasped and softley spoked into the cold space... " Sonny ! "

" Will? "

he heard from underneath him.

" you okay up there ? "

Will dried his eyes with the back of his hand and a small coughed left his throat.

" erm, yes, yes, i´m fine, just had a dream. It´s nothing, i´m fine ! "

He felt the bed beneath him dip and a low light, lighted up the cell.

" Will? "

" what ? "

" you sure you are okay ? "

" yes yes, i´m sure, just go back to sleep, it was just a dream, i´m fine. "

" You sure ? "

" yees, Ben, i am sure, go back to sleep ! "

Ben didn´t reply, but not long after, the light that had just weakly lighted up the cold cell, was turned off, and the silence emerge and left the room dark and cold.

Will turned so he was facing the wall, in his hands was the picture, the picture of Sonny, he held it close and a silent tear feel down his cheek.

He knew that it was gonna be a long night.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sonny could not believe what kate was saying, he could feel the blood running through his ears and he was glad he was sitting down.

" Sonny, you see, I don´t think Will was the one driving that night, and I think the security cameras that filmed was manipulated to make us all think that HE WAS..."

" Sonny are you hearing me ? SONNY ! "

Sonny looked at her with teary eyes and finally spoke...

" We have to find out if that really is true, if it is, kate, then this means, that Will..." He paused...

" that Will is innocent ! "

He stood.

" I have to see Victor right now ! "

He could not wait to confront his uncle, to find out the truth.

He´s uncle had to tell him the truth, he would do anything to find out if Will was framed.

He didn´t even bother to knock, he stormed into his uncle Victors office and saw his uncle sit behind his desk with the news paper in front of him. He looked up when he saw Sonny storm inside and puts the paper down.

" Sonny ? please come in, why the rush through ? "

Victor said as he left the paper on the desk, he leaned back and look at Sonny, who now had Kate stepping in beside him...

" ooh and kate I see "

Sonny felt the anger rise in him, if this really was true, he would never forgive his uncle for putting his husbond behind bars.

" You need to tell me the truth, and right now ! " Sonny said with rage in his voice.

Victor leaned forward and placed his hands on the paper that was now laying in front of him.

" The truth ? the truth about what ? " he asked.

Kate now spoke.

" Victor, Sonny and I have a suspicion that Will was not the one driving that fateful night, that Adrienne died. She starred him down and pointed at him.

" Victor did you put my grandson in jail on false assumptions ? "

Victor leaned back in his chair. He knew this was a losing battle, he knew no matter what, these two would not give up, they were on to him, he knew inside that they would sooner or later, so he might as well admit, so he nooded and simpley said.

" yes ! "

* * *

Will you sure, you don´t want any supper ? " Ben asked and looked at Will who lay on top of the bed, reading his book.

" Yep, not hungry "

he simpley said without looking.

" okay, I´ll be right back "

Ben said as he left through the open door and walked down the hall, the door closed and locked behind him.

It wasen´t long after, he heard a whisle and looked over and saw Clyde appear behind the bars.

" Well well well, I see someones not down for the lovely supper today . "

Will looked away from Clyde and back to his book, but Clyde didn´t care he kept talking.

" You see, I have some unfinished business with you Will, and I hate unfinished business you see " He looked to his side and a guard appear.

Will looked over again and saw the same guard that let him in the first time, he tried to hurt him, but ended up hurting his own son instead.

He sat up and jumped off the bed.

" No way, you are not letting him in, you know what he is caple off, you know what happend last time, he stabbed his own son, you can not let him in here, you hear me !? "

Will spat out and both rage and fear felt his veins, because he knew what Clyde was capable of doing, and that he had the guard right where he wanted him

.

The guard and Clyde exchanged a few low words, before the guard pulled his keys from his belt and open the door, he stpped back and went out of view as he spoke.

" 10 minutes Clyde, 10 minutes and thats it "

Clyde nodded and stepped inside and the hand he had behind him the whole time came into view, this time a shinning little knife.

Will took a step back.

" You gotta be kidding me, are you out of your mind he said on a breath, as Clyde took one forward.

Clyde looked at the knife, put a finger on the blade and run it along the sharp edge and looked at Will.

" naah, this time, it´s a reall knife, sharp as hell, and this time my son is no where near. "

Will knew he had to think fast, he took a quick step towards the chair at the table, to put it up in front of him, but Clyde knew that, and was quick too, he stepped forward, and the knife cut Will´s arm, before he reached the chair.

Will did not feel the blade on his skin, he grabbed the chair and held it in front of him to use as a shield.

Clyde was relentless, and his hand with the knife kept trying to hit Will.

Will used the chair while he yelled for help as loud as he could, he knew Clyde was a dangerous man who had no heart.

The knife touched Will´s skin a few times, but the adrenaline running through his veins, made it impossible to feel any pain at this moment.

Clyde went at him again and again and backed Will up against the cellwall, he kicked it out of his way with his foot and Will lost the grib.

Will stood against the wall and Clyde laughed while stabbing the knife back and fourth in front of Will...

" Ohh Will, you see, theres no one coming, and beside I am doing you a favor, ending it all now, so you don´t have to rotten up inside.

He took a quick step forward, before Will had a change to move, the knife hit and it hit hard.

Will gasped, Clyde withdrew the knife, but before he could turn to leave, two guards grabbed him and pulled him against the wall and tired his hands behind his back, while a third guard appeared.

Will´s hands went to the his stomach, he looked down, saw the blood that slowly seeped through his fingers.

He heard a gasp and a cry out...

" WILL ! "

Will looked up, as his knees gave in and he fell to his knees.

He stammered...

" S...S...Sonny ? "

Then everything went black.

Thank you for reading and thank you for reviews, means alot !

I am sorry for gramma and spelling errors, english is not my first language.


	4. Chapter 4

What lies beneath the surface

Chapter 4.

Sonny woke up suddenly when he heard the door open and he sat up straight from the chair he now had been his home sitting in for almost a week now.

He put a hand through his hair and smiled at the nurse, who excused herself while she checked on Will´s vitals and wrote a few notes on the board attached to the end of Will´s bed.

" I am sorry we don´t have an extra bed for you " She said as she adjusted Will´s drop and turned to Sonny.

" it´s no problem, I don´t mind, as long as I am next to him, thats enough for me ! "

She smiled at him and turned to leave.

" he´s lucky to have you "

" No I am the lucky one ! "

" Oh by the way, the doctor will be in soon "

Sonny smiled at her and she closed the door behind her.

He turns his head to look at his sleeping beauty, he touch Will´s hair and places a soft gentle kiss to his cheek and softly whisper against Will´s ear

" Good morning my love, I think today is the day you open those beautiful eyes of yours, I have so much to tell you, so much …."

5 days prior.

" WIIIIL, omg Will, no no no... "

Sonny rush to Will´s side as he see´s him fall to his knees, with blood streaming out of him.

Sonny tries to pull Will up, he panics when he see´s all the blood, and Will´s closed eyes, he tries to stop the bleeding.

" don´t you dare do this to me now Will, don´t you dare you hear me, open your eyes...omg Will you have to open your eyes..."

Sonny feels hands on him, pulling him off Will, he tries to hold on to Will, but he loses his grib as he is pulled off him and people rushes to Will sides...He hears one yell.

" Call an ambulance, right now! "

Their is so much trafic in an out of Will´s cell, and everything happends so fast and yet so slow, and before he knows, Will is rolled out and on his way to the hospital.

Sonny dosen´t even remember how he got to the hospital, but now he is sitting in the waiting area with his dad by his side.

" let me get you some coffee " his father offers as he gets up.

Sonny stops him.

" Dad, is he gonna die ? "

He dosen´t look at his dad, he just stares out in space.

Justin sits back down and puts a hand on Sonny´s arm.

" Son, he is in the best hands here, you know that and they will do everything they can, and I know, and so do you, that Will is a fighter, he will pull through this, you have to belive that ! "

Sonny turns and look at his dad and teary eyes meets Justin´s.

" But what if he don´t ? "

" let´s not go there right now "

Justin says and squeezes his arm gently.

" let me get us some coffee "

Justin comes back with coffee and sits back down, he leans back and takes a deep breath.

" Sonny, what were you doing there, I mean, you just told me that you two are getting a divorce and ..."

Sonny turns his head fast and looks at his dad.

" WE did NOT decide on divorce, Will DID and he only did, because he thought he was doing the right thing for me...letting me go..."

Sonny looks away again.

" You don´t understand dad... I love him, I love him so much ! "

" Ohh son, I know, I know how much you love Will and how much Will loves you and belive me, I...I... I love him too...as a son ! "

Sonny looks back at his dad with a smile.

" He has to make it ! "

Sonny says softly as he leans back , tapping his foot nevously, with eyes pinned to the door.

Not long after Kate and Marlena is storming through the door and Sonny and Justtin lets them know what is going on.

Sonny does not know how long they have been waiting for news on Will, when the door finally opens and the doctor walks in.

" family to William Horton ? "

" yes ! "

They stand.

" let me first tell you, that the surgery was succesfull, and it was a clean cut, no internal organs was hit, but he did loose alot of blood, and he´s body now have to rest, so...

He stops for a second before he continues.

We had to put him in a induced coma, for his body to heal complety.

Sonny feel his knees give in and he has to sit back down.

" But he´s gonna be okay, right ? " He ask, almost affraid to hear the answer.

" yes I expect him to fully recover, we just have to give him some time, give his body some time to recover! "

Sonny nood.

" When can I see him? " he ask.

" As soon as they have him settled in, I´ll have a nurse to show you to his room ! "

They thank him and he leaves.

" You heard the doctor Sonny, Will is gonna be okay ! " he's dad says as he sits down beside Sonny.

Marlena and Kate hug and then they turn to Sonny and Justin.

" I´ll go and call Sami, she needs to know what is going on ! "

Marlena says and they all agree.

" Lucas too, I´ll call him, but then I have to talk to you ! "

Kate says and looks at Sonny, who noods.

Not long after, a nurse comes in and let Sonny and Justin know, that they can come see him now.

" Sonny, you go, I´ll stay here. Ofcause if you don´t wanna go in there alone, I´ll come with you !"

" thank you, but I´ll be fine ! "

Sonny turns and goes with the nurse, who leads him to Will´s room.

Sonny takes a deep breath before opening the door, he feels his heart beat fast in his chest and he closes his eyes for a second before he steps in.

* * *

Out in the waiting area, Marlena and kate comes back to find Justin alone, tapping on his phone, he puts it away when he see´s them .

" how did it go ? "

he ask.

" Well they were both in shock, but thats to be expected I guess..."

Kate says.

" They will both fly in as soon as there is a flight available "

" kate, I have to ask, what is going on, do you know something we don´t ? "

Marlena ask, as both she and Justin have noticed the unspoken words between her and Sonny.

Kate looks from marlena to Justin...

" Yes, I think I´ll soon have proof that Will is innocent in Adriennes´s death "

" You WHAT ? "

Justin ask and stands.

" What did you say ? "

Both he and Marlena stands with open mouth.

" let me tell you..."

kate says and make sure the door is closed before she speaks.

* * *

Sonny ´s eyes lands on Will, Will laying in the hospital bed with tubes going in and out and a breathing tube on his face.

Sonny feel the tears starts to run down his face, he cant nor will he hold them back, he is so thankful for Will being alive. He know he is fighting right now, but he will be okay, in time he will be okay...he has too !

He goes stand next to his bed, he´s eyes roam over him, he looks so pale, the heart monitor and all the other equipment making sounds and biips, he takes in the view in front of him.

Will´s arms laying to his side, his eyes closed, his hair long, almost hits his eyes.

He needs a hair cut, Sonny thinks as his hands gently remove the hair from his forehead.

He leans down slowly and kiss Will´s cheek and whisper.

" Will, I am here, and I am not going anywhere ! "

\- thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

What lies beneath the surface.

Chapter 5.

Marlena and Justin stares at kate as she pauses and take a look at the two that have a look on their face of disbelieve.

" Are you saying, that Will is innocent ? "

Justin can´t believe what he just heard,

" ooh my God, that is …..."

he stops and looks at kate who looks at him as she nods.

Justin and marlene share a quick look before Justin continues.

" i mean, if this is really true, that they sent an innocent man to prison, a man who is paying for something he did not do... this is... "

He stands and start pacing the small room.

Marlena speaks,

" This is horrible, our sweet boy is fighting for his life right now, because...of ….. "

She pauses, it´s hard for her to even speak the words, that is now forming at her lips,

" because of Victor, trying to protect Maggie ! "

She finds it hard to even think of this scenario and her heart breaks even more than it was before.

" We have to find prove for this, we have to clear Will´s name, does Sonny knows ? "

Kate shakes her head,

" Was about to, but Victor showed up, and Sonny said he had to see Will to try and talk to him, to make him reconsider his decision about the divorce ! "

She closes her eyes and try to hold back the tears forming in her eyes again.

" my sweet sweet boy, he has to pull through ! "

kate takes her hand.

" he will ! "

* * *

Sonny sits by Will´s side, when theres a soft knock at the door.

His dad steps in and closes the door behind him.

He lays a hand on Sonny´s shoulder.

Sonny does not take his eyes of Will, keeps his hand in his.

" I love him dad, I never stopped, how could I...he´s the love of my life, I have already lost him once, my God, I have been so stupid, and I know that what he did, is something that I can never forget, that mom is never coming back, God I am not even sure, what to do now, I just know, that i love him, I always have ! "

He stops as his dead steps to the side and looks at Will and nods.

" I know son ! "

" listen, I have to tell you something, something that might change your life, Will´s life, our lifes forever, something that is so unbelievable and difficult to believe, but you have to hear this! "

Sonny now finally look up, he looks at his dad with a questionable look on his face.

" what you mean dad ? "

" What i mean son, is that Will...Will might be in jail for something he did NOT do ! "

Sonny´s mouth drops as he takes in the words his dad just spoke.

" what ? What you mean, he could be in jail for something he didn´t do ? "

sonny ask with question marks written all over his face.

Justin steps a side, and takes a few steps away from the bed, Sonny follows.

" dad, what do you mean ? "

" kate says she might have prove that Will was not behind ..."

Justin have to take a minute before continueing.

" your moms dead, she think that Victor is behind this to protect maggie "

It takes a few moments, for Sonny to let it sink in, what his dad just said.

He shakes his head and turns to look at a unconscious Will.

" I...I... My God dad, what are you saying ? "

" will might be innocent, I know this is hard to comprehend ! "

Sonny does not say anything, he take a look at Will before he storms out.

Justin fast behind, he does not reach Sonny, before Sonny opens the door to the waiting area, he knows kate and Marlena are at.

He storms in and and demands answer.

" What do you know kate, and why haven´t you told me anything? "

" Sonny, listen i tried to, but then Victor came in and you had to go, what was I suppose to do ? "

Sonny paces back and forth, with staky breath, his hands goes through his hair over and over.

" Please sit ! " marlena says with a reasonable voice. And stands to stop Sonny.

" beside you are making a hole in the floor with your pacing, she smiles.

Sonny stops, but his breath his still uneven. He stats :

" How can you all be so calm, don´t you realise what is at stake here, what you just told us,

oh my God, Will ! "

Sonny´s voice break and he looks up, as to sent a silent prayer.

" Listen son, try to relax, take a deep breath, and lets hear kate out, what she has so far ! "

Justin says as he lays a hand on Sonny´s shoulder.

Sonny takes a deep breath and goes to take a seat at the table, and braces himself for what kate has to say.

" okay, this is what i know so far, " kate says.

I´ve noticed that latley Victor has been acting strange, and when i talked to him about Will, he shuts it down quickly and simply stats that Will is in prison, and that there was nothing we could do about it now...and it´s the NOW, that bothers me ! "

kate says and continues.

" So one day last week I gained access to his office, and I knew that he was hiding something, and he must have been in a hurry, because his safe was open, and I found this usb stick that was in there, it seemed odd to have that in there, well and the computer on the desk was open, so i thought I would try and see what was on there... and..."

She stops for a second and Sonny urges her to keep going.

" what did you see on it ? "

Sonny then ask.

" I saw the..." she again stops and looks at Justin and then at Sonny.

" I saw the accident happen that night when Adr..."

She stops.

" Oh My God ! "

Justin gasp as he has to sit down.

Sonny sends an understanding look to his dad and then he looks back at kate.

" did you see, who was the one driving the wrong lane ? "

Sonny ask, afraid to hear the answer.

Kate shakes her head.

" no sadly not, just as you see the light hits Adrienness car, it goes black."

Sonny takes his hands to his face and slowly pulls them down.

" so what you saying is that, you don´t have any prove that Will was NOT driving that car ! "

Sonny feels his heart sink, he had just managed to hope that Will did not drive the car that hit his moms.

" No ! "

kate says.

" that is not what I am saying, I am saying, that it seems like a coinsedent that the video stops right before the accident, so I took the usb and handed it to a specialist, and if something is hiding on there or even damaged on purpose, he will find it ! "

Sonny finds it hard to believe what he just heard, he is afraid to hope that they can find prove that Will is innocent, but God he hopes that the truth is out there, he knows it will change everything, he knows his mom ain´t coming back, but this could mean that Will, his Will could be coming home.

But again, he tries to push that feeling and thought aside, they need to have prove before he can really hope.

He looks at his dad as he speaks.

" If this is true, that uncle Vic is behind this, I will never, ever forgive him, for putting a innocent man in jail and not just any man, but MY man ! "

Sonny says firmly.

Justin nods and adds.

" I know Sonny, neither will I, neither will I ! "

They leave and kate says she will let them know as soon as she hears from the specialist.

As Sonny, still kind of in a haze, goes back to Will´s room, he feels his phone vibrate, he takes it from his pocket and see´s the name on the screen... Evan !

He press decline, he does not feel like talking to anyone right now.

He stops at the door to will´s room and sees a uniformed policeman standing outside.

" excuse me, you can not go in there ! "

" The hell I can "

Sonny´says and try to pass the taller man.

A hand stops him, and Sonny turns to look at the policeman and says.

" This is my husbond in there, and no one, not even a copper can keep me out of there, so excuse me !"

he says as the police officer stand back and says.

" sorry mr. Kiriakis, my mistake, ofcause you are allowed in there, just had to make sure.

The hand comes down, Sonny nod and steps inside.

* * *

Kate sits at the brady pub, when her phone rings, she see´s who the caller is and immediatly answer.

" hello, yes hi , yes i have been waiting for your call, so have you found anything on the usb stick ?"

…...

Thank you for reading, again, sorry for any grammer and spelling mistake !

Next chapter up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

What lies beneath the surface

Chapter 6.

Sonny´s phone rang and he took one look at the screen and clicked accept on his phone and kate´s voice came through.

" Sonny ? "

" yes! "

" I´ve got news, can we meet at my place , Marlena and your dad will be here both shortly? "

Sonny looked at Will, and answered.

" yes, I´ll be there in 10 ?"

" perfect, see you in a bit! "

Sonny hanged up and took a moment before he stood, he leaned down and kissed Will´s slightly parted lips.

" see you in a bit and hopefull I have news, good news when I come back ! "

He´s hands went to Will´s hair and softly ran through it, moved it away from his forehead, and gently placed a kiss there.

* * *

At Kates place, the last sun rays played at the wall, a soft knock was at the door and kate stood to welcome in sonny.

" That was fast, come on in ! "

Sonny stepped inside, saw his dad and Marlena was already there, he haden´t walked more than a few steps in, when he turned and asked :

" so have you heard anything, has he called you back with news ? "

Sonny asked as he stepped further into the room, and hugged his dad and Marlena, before he turned to Kate.

" So, have you ? "

" yes, I have, and I was right it seems.

There was on purpose deleted parts from that day on there, he is on his way, to show us ! "

Sonny looked to his dad.

" dad ! "

Sonny spoke softly.

His dad hugged him.

" it´s gonna be alright, now we have to see what is on there, and then we take it from there, you hear me ? "

Sonny took a step back and noded.

" I don´t even know what to think, I just hope this is good news for Will !? "

Marlena said as she sat down.

" Lets all just take it easy, we don´t even know yet what we have yet ! "

Justin said as he turned to sit.

" right, right..."

kate said,

" let me get us something to drink, I´ll be right back. "

She steeped out of the room and Justin, Sonny and Marlena just sat there waiting, what else could they do. It was like the world stood still for a moment.

Sonny could feel his heart beat fast in his chest, he was afraid to think the thought of what happend that night his mom lost her life in a tragic accident, and he kept hearing Will´s voice in his head...

I am so sorry, it was my fault, I must have taking one look away for just a second, God Sonny I am so sorry, it all happend so fast... It´s all my fault, it must have been me...I killed your mom !

Sonny was ripped out of his thoughts as kate now steeped back in with a tray of drinks.

Just as she sat them down the door bell rang.

They all looked at eachother, before kate stood and went to open the door.

" guys, this is Davidson, the expert and specialist I all told you about "

kate said as she stepped back into the room with a man right behind her.

Davidson said his hello´s to everyone.

" I guess you all can´t wait to hear what I found on the USB stick ? ! "

They all answered right away, and he took his laptop, the usb stick and placed them on the table.

" please step closer, I want you all to see this, "

he said as he turned on his laptop, he put his glasses further up his nose, as his fingers ran over the keyboard.

It took a few moments before the video appeared.

Sonny felt his dads hands on his back, as they looked at the screen.

" as you can see, here is the car I know was the car where the two women sat in, "

he looked at Justin and then to Sonny and Marlena and said.

" I am sorry for your tremendours loss ! "

" Thank you ! "

Justin said.

He looked back at the screen.

" And here you then see, this car coming at them in the wrong lane, and then both car tries to avoid one another and … And that was the only thing we could see at first on this file, but I did some work on it and this is what shows up next...

He pauses...

" - as you can see now, then another car shows up, right there, and that car is in the right lane"

he points at the screen and Sonny see´s Will´s car. He feels his heart almost stop, this is unbearable to watch, but he knows he has too.

" The two cars here, swirled off the road, and then they at the same time, makes this other driver loses control of the car and it ends up in this cleft right there. "

Sonny sees Will´s car take a few spin before stopping half way down the cleft. His heart stoppes.

They all see what is played out on the deadfull evening, and they embrace them self to watch what happens next.

They all look at the screen and sees a forth car shows up and they can´t belive what they see...

Victor steps out of the car, and xander too, Victor goes to the other car, it´s difficult for them to see who he goes too, but then Davidson zooms in and their mouth drops.

The person Victor goes to is...Maggie!

They can´t really see what he is doing, but soon after Victor goes to Adrienne´s car.

Then Davidson zooms out again and zooms in on Will´s car, and they can see Will is laying with his head over the steering wheel.

Sonny feels the tears coming, this is so unreall to watch, and it brings back that day that their lifes changed forever.

They see Will´s face lift, and they see Xander there..

" Whats that in his hand ? "

Marlena ask and Davidson zooms in on whats in Xander´s hand and their mouth drops again, in his hand they see a syring, and it goes to Will´s neck.

" Oh My GOD !

Sonny says out loud and his hands comes up to his mouth.

They see Will fall over the steering wheel again, Xander steps away and leaves Will alone in the car, and goes back to Adrienne´s car, they try to help Adrienne and Sara and as they can see on the screen, they are both still unconsions on that point.

They can see them speak a few words to another, then they both look back at Will´s car, and then Victor goes to his car and takes off then they see xander goes to maggie´s car he shift her, so she is in the passenger side and then he takes off.

" Son of a bitch ! "

The words comes harsh from Justin.

" They just left them there ! "

" Thats not all, "

Davidson says and points at the screen.

They see Will tumble out of the car, falls over a few times, but regain his balance and stays on his feet, and stands for a second, before he as fast as he can, goes to Adrienne´s car, they see him help Adrienne and Sara and take out his phone, he still has trouble standing on his feet, he drops the phone, he finds it and they see him put the phone to his ear...

" Thats enough ! "

Justin says and steps away.

Davidson closes the laptop, pulls out the usb stick and hands it back to Kate.

" I am sorry for the pain I understand you all have been through, and now have to relive again !

" yes, but thank you for this, this is just alot to take in ! "

Justin says as they thank him and Kate follows him out.

They are all silent for a few moments, and as kate comes back in, they all take a look at eachother.

Justin looks at sonny who stand there with tears running down his face.

" Sonny ! "

He softly speaks.

" No No... I ….I... I …. "

Sonny can´t even form the words in his head, he feels his legs give in, and Justin puts a arm around his shoulders.

" come sit son. "

Sonny can´t belive what he just saw, his Will, he was innocent, he was relived,yet heartbroken that for so long they all thought, incl. Will himself, that he had killed his mom.

He looks up and meets marlena´s eyes, and then kate´s, before they land on his dads by his side.

" Will was not driving influenced on drugs or alchol, God we all thought he had intentionally taking something...How is he ever gonna forgive me ? He tried to help mom ! "

Sonny cried.

" will he ever forgive me ? "

Thank you for reading !


	7. Chapter 7

What lies beneath the surface.

Chapter 7.

Justin bursted into Victors office with Sonny right behind him.

" You...YOU ! "

Justin yelled as he stood in Victors office.

Victor turned around in his chair and looked puzzled as he took in the sight in front of him.

" Excuse me ? "

He said calmly.

" Did you set Will up for something Maggie did ? "

Sonny asked and he could feel the rage burning inside him.

Justin and Sonny stood there waiting for Victors response, they both had a hard time beliving that Victor could be capable of arranging something like that, they knew he was capable of alot, but this was beyond what they thought he would ever do.

Victor sat there for a moment, just looking at the two, before he finally spoke.

" You say what ? "

They told him what they had so far, and Victor then stood, he took a few steps forward.

" I know Will and I have had our controversy, but this is insane, to think that I would set all this up, and to kill Adrienne, you are both mad for thinking that.

Sonny and Justin exchanged looks, before Justin spoke.

" You are saying, you had nothing to do with the accident and framing Will for what happened ?

" Ofcause that is what I am saying ! "

Victor now said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

" But then I also have to say, that i know who had... ! "

Both Sonny and Justin froze.

Victor informed them both on what he knew.

After what they had just heard Virctor explain, Sonny and Justin both had to sit down.

" Oh my God ! "

Sonny said.

" You are saying that Dr. Rolf is behind all this ? "

Justin said, while Sonny couldn´t form a decent sentence, he felt the blood running cold down his neck he could not belive what his uncle had just said.

\- Rolf was behind this, he had gone to the extremes with the mask, and had try to experiment, to see if he could get away with something so crazy like this, framing an innocent guy for a killing he was behind himself.

" This is crazy, crazy ! "

Sonny repeated while he started pacing the office, he could not believe this, it all seemed like a bad bad movie, how the hell could Dr. Rolf get away with something like this, something so crazy.

Victor let them know that he had just got the info about Dr. Rolf and his crazy experiment, and that he had prove of everything.

Justin left to take care of this at the police station with Victor and Sonny left to call Kate and Marlena, before going to Will.

He could not wait to tell Will this, yet, he was still scared of what Will would say, how he would react to all of this, for being in Jail for something he didn´t do, Will did not accidently killed his mom, he was a victim in all of this and Sonny just prayed that Will would forgive him, prayed that Will would wake up soon, so he could tell him this.

God how he prayed that Will would wake up, he tried to push the thought aside, that there was a possibilty that he might not.

Sonny closed the door softly behind him, as he went to sit beside Will, he kissed his cheek and stroke his hand gently, he laid his head beside Will´s and whispered .

" I´m here, I´m not going anywhere ! "

he felt the impact of everything that had happened and the softly even breathing of Will´s breath, lulled him to sleep.

The next day Sonny woke when the nurse excused herself and told him she was sorry that they could not provide him a bed...

* * *

" Good morning my love, I think today is the day you open those beautiful blue eyes of yours, I have so much to tell you...

* * *

PRESENT :

Sonny kissed Will´s cheek as he sat back in his chair, he touched Will´s face, felt the days scruff on Will´s face, he let his fingers wander, he stopped, when he saw Will eyes flutter a few times before Will´s blue eyes stared back at him.

Sonny´s heart stopped for a moment and then he felt his pulse raising.

" Hey babe, it´s okay, everything is okay ! "

Will looked at Sonny, then his eyes wandered around the room, to take in his surroundings, before his eyes landed on Sonny´s again, his eyes big and questing.

He tried to speak, his voice hoarse and Will felt the dryness in his mouth and throat, he open his mouth to speak, but no words came out, he tried to cough, but he coudn´t something was in his throat, he started to panic and his eyes found Sonny´s .

Sonny touched Will´s cheek.

" don´t be scared Will, you are okay ! "

Sonny stood and he felt Will´s hand reach for him, to keep him from leaving.

Sonny tried to calm Will down.

" I am not going anywhere Will, I´ll just press this button to call the doctor ! "

Sonny said, as he pressed the red button.

Soon after the room was filled with nurses and doctors.

They let Will know thay would take out the tube helping Will breathing, and that he should not panic, if he felt any problems breathing, they had a mask.

Sonny held Will´s hand as they took out the tube. Will coughed a few times, and then the best feeling was when Sonny saw Will´s chest raise and fall on it´s own, a silent tear felt down his cheek.

It took a little while before Will spoke his first words.

They all left, so Sonny could have a little alone time with Will, to let him in on the news.

" Son... Sonny...! "

Sonny took Will´s hand.

" yes !? "

Sonny said as he stroke Will´s hair, he looked into Will´s eyes, feeling so relieved that he was now looking into them again.

" what...what...happened ? "

Will stammered in a quiet voice.

Sonny tried his best to tell Will how he had ended up in the hospital and was about to tell Will the amazing news he could not wait to tell.

When Will looked away, and Sonny reached for his hand, but when Will reddraw his hand, Sonny´s heart sank.

" Will ? "

Will was still looking away, and Sonny gently spoke again.

" Will what is wrong, are you in pain, should I get the doctor back in ? "

Sonny asked while he stood, ready to go and get one, when Will finally spoke.

" What are you doing here ? "

It was so quiet, that Sonny almost didn´t hear the words.

His heart sank again and Sonny felt the tears press on.

He did his best to hold back the tears.

" Will, what, what do you mean, where else would I be ? "

Then Sonny understood, ofcause Will did not know anything, the last time they were in the same room, exept when Will was stabbed, was when Will told Sonny, he wanted a divorce.

Sonny closed his eyes for a second, and took a deep breath, before speaking.

" Will, listen, I …."

Sonny stopped.

" Will, please look at me, please ! "

Will turned his head and Sonny heart dropped.

Will´s eyes were red and tears was running down his cheeks.

" Oh Will ! "

Sonny´s hand went to dry Will´s cheeks.

" Don´t cry baby, please, I have something amazing to tell you ! "

Will looked at Sonny questionly, and sonny took Will´s hand.

" Will, don´t freak out, but baby you are innocent, innocent Will, you did not kill my mom, someone else did and you not gonna belive you stood behind all this ? "

Sonny let Will in on everything he knew so far.

Will found it hard to comprehend what Sonny had told him, he could not believe what he was hearing and he was for a moment happy that he was laying down or else he think his legs would have given in by now. But he knew he still had to ask this question...

" Sonny ? "

He felt his voice still weak and sore, and he felt so tired, but he had to ask...

Sonny noded and waited for Will to continue.

" I...I have to ask... what does this mean...for us...did you file the..."

Will felt dryness in his throat and he knew it was not just beacuse of the tube being in there for so long.

" Divorce papers ? "

Sonny took Will´s hand.

" No ! I did not file the divorce papers, I just couldn´t ! "

" Will I love you, I have always loved you and I am not just gonna stop loving you, I could not go through with it, I was abot to go and talk to you again, when all this happened, and you ended up here. "

Will felt the reliefe in his body, this felt too good to be true, first he found out that he did not kill Sonny´s mom, and now that Sonny still wanted to stay married to him.

" Sonny, what about ….."

Will was just about to ask Sonny, what about Evan, when the door was opening and Sami and Lucas stormed the room.

Just then Sonny´s phone vibrated in his pocket and he saw the called id.

He decided to let Will have some alone time with his mom and dad and told him he would be back soon, he would just step outside for a brief moment.

As he stepped outside, he pressed tha call and held the phone to his ear.

" Hey Evan ! "

Thank you for reading !


	8. Chapter 8

What lies beneath the surface

Chapter 8.

A little warning :

didn´t feel like splitting this chapter in two,so it´s a bit longer.

Language there might be affensive to some, there will also be sex scenes in this chapter.

With that said, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you for the reviews and for bearing with me on the grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

As Sonny stepped outside Will´s room, he made the call, he held the phone to his ear.

" hey Evan, "

Sonny started.

" Hey Sonny, I´ve tried to reach you so many times, is everything okay ? "

Evan asked with what sounded like concern in his voice.

" Yeah, I know, and I am sorry I haven´t called you back, things been hectic around here..."

Sonny filled Evan in on the situation about Will, he did not tell him everything, felt like it was not the right time for that, beside, he couldn´t wait to get back to Will.

They ended the call with a " talk to you later "

Sonny passed Sami and Lucas on his way back, who told him Will was asleep, and that they would be back later, and they shared a group hug, and they let Sonny know, they both would be in town for a while.

Sonny then went back to Will´s.

He open the door and saw Will lookin straight at him.

" Hey ! "

Sonny almost whispered as he saw Will.

" Thought you were at sleep ? "

Sonny started as he walked to Will´s bedside.

Will smiled at him.

" yeah well, I was waiting for you, I was hoping you would be back soon ! "

" well, here I am ! "

Sonny stated as he leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on Will´s waiting lips.

Will closed his eyes and felt the warm spread in his body, God how he had missed his man, he open his eyes and stared straight into brown ones, looking back at him.

They both smiled and let their foreheads touch as their noses touched, Sonny eskimo kissed Will´s nose and sat back down beside Will.

" God, I have missed you ! "

" Missed you too, more than words can say ! "

Will said, he reached his hand out to Sonny, Sonny took his hand and kissed his hand as he held his hand to his mouth.

" Will, I am not going anywhere, try to get some sleep, I will be here when you wake up ! "

Will had a hard time keeping his eyes open, but he asked in a raspy voice.

" you promise ? !

" i promise ! "

Sonny said as he kissed Will´s hand, he watch Will ´s eyes shot close and he leaned in and kissed his forehead and whispered softly.

" I´ll be here when you wake up babe ! "

* * *

A few days later, Will was getting released from hospital and he was more than eager to get out of there, he still found it hard to believe that he was not going back to jail, but was free, he could go where ever he wanted to go !

" Will, what are you doing ? "

Will turned his head and saw Sonny at the door.

Sonny went to him and took his bag from his hands.

" You know you are suppose to take things easy, no lifting, no..."

Will interupted him.

" Sonny, it´s just a small bag, no big deal, I can lift this on my own ! "

" you just sit down mister! "

sonny said with a smile as he rolled the wheelchair towards Will, who gave him a sceptic look.

" do I have to ? "

Will complained as he saw the chair.

" Yes you have to, if you want to get out of here, you know how the procedure is ! "

Will sighed, but did as was told and sat down.

" Good ! "

sonny said as he kissed the top of his head.

" hmpf ! "

Will said.

" what was that ? "

Sonny asked and started to wheel Will out of the room. Knew he was not gonna get an answer.

" Now say Bye Bye room, and you better not be going back here, you hear me ! "

Sonny said as they left the room.

" Not planning on it ! "

Will stated as they left.

As they stepped outside the hospital, Will stood and took a deep breath and looked at the ski.

Sonny took his hand.

" You okay ? "

he asked as he squeezed Will´s hand a little tighter.

Will looked at him and smiled,

" yes, I am more than fine ! "

Sonny led him to his car and got him buckled in.

" Sonny, are you sure your family are okay with me being there for a while ? "

Will asked as they drove away from the hospital.

" I mean, maybe, I should stay at a hotel or …..

Sonny stopped him.

" Yes Will, they are more than happy to have you there, beside they are all so sorry that you have been through all of this, for something you did not do and beside we have the whole west wing to ourself, and nd while all of this is still under investigation. this is the best place to be. AND beside there is no way I am letting you out of my sight again and you are MY husbond, and where you are I am ! "

Sonny´s hand was on Will´s thigh squeezing gently as they drove to the mansion.

* * *

They got settle in at the west wing, it had been a bit awkward at first, but that was soon put to shame, they were all actually sweet and let them know they could stay as long as they wanted to, and that Dr. Rolf was gonna get sent down for this.

It had been a long day and Will felt his body ache, he still had to take some painkillers, and they made him so sleepy and he felt his intire body was so weak from lack of movement for so long, beacuse of being in the hospital, he hated it, he hated that he could not do all the things he wanted to do, without getting tired 5 minutes after.

The best part of the day had been when Gabi had comed around with Ari, he had held his girl so tight, affraid to let her go, to find out it was all just a dream. But it was not a dream, he did not kill Sonny´s mom, he was not responsible for the accident, he just happened to be one of the victims in all of this craziness.

As a long day came to and end, Will fell down on the bed, legs hanging over the side of the bed.

" God I am so tired ! "

Sonny closed the door and locked it before he turned around and laughed as he saw Will on the bed.

" maybe you should get your clothes of first "

" Nope, I don´t want to go to sleep, what if... "

Will stopped and Sonny sat down on the edge of the bed, putting a hand on Will´s leg.

" what´s wrong ? "

he asked concern.

" Will looked at him and Sonny saw the nervous and painful look in Will´s eyes.

" Will ? "

" It´s just, what if this is all just a dream and I am gonna wake up tomorrow, not here, but in the cell. I just can´t ! "

Sonny got on the bed, urged Will to lay beside him.

Will layed beside Sonny, Sonny turned on his back and lifted his arm to let Will lay by his side as he held him close to his side.

" I promise you babe, I will be here when you wake up tomorrow and we are gonna be exactly here, this is no dream, I know it feels like it, it does for me to, but this is reall ! "

He gently pulled his hand through Will´s hair, playing with his hair as he kissed the side of his head.

" we are here, exactly where we are suppose to be ! "

he felt Will relax by his side, he felt his breath even and he felt Will´s arm around his middle, he breathed him in, let his eyes close, they both fell asleep in eachother arms, exactly where they belonged.

* * *

Will woke up slowly, he had been laying in bed for a while, eyes closed, still affraid to open them, finding out he was not in Sonny´s arms, but in a cold and dark cell.

He thought back to Ben and his heart ached, he knew deep inside that Ben was innocent and he would help in finding out the truth, so Ben could be free, free like him...

he again felt the nervouness, as he squeezed his eyes even more closed, he tried to concentrate on the surroundings, he felt the warmness, the soft bed, the strong arms around him, the chest raise and fall underneath him, the breath to his face, he smiled and slowly open his eyes, the first thing he saw was Sonny´s mouth, so close to his, felt his breath against his skin, saw his long black eyelashes aginst his skin, his beautifil olive skin, he felt warmth spread in his body, he couldn´t help but put a feather kiss to Sonny´s light parted lips, he put his arm around him, squeezed him tight .

He saw Sonny´s eyes slowly open and a big smile came across Sonny´s face.

" Morning ! "

Sonny said with still sleep in his voice, God how he had missed this, waking up next to Sonny, Will thought to him self.

" Morning ! "

Will said.

" See, I told you, didn´t I ? "

Sonny said as his hand caressed Will´s arm who was draped over his middle.

" yes, yes you did ! "

Will said with a huge smile, he held on even tighter, as they layed there, enjoying the warmth from one another.

A few days later, Will was feeling better, he had spent time with Ari, and it was one of the best feelings in the world, Sonny and him was gonna pick her up in a few days, to spent the weekend together with her.

The police was still looking for Dr. Rolf, but they said they were on to him, and that it only would be a matter of time before they had him in costody.

Will had talked to Ciara and had told her, that he would do what he could possible do to find the quilty one of Jordan´s murder, so Ben could be free too, because there was no doubt in Will´s mind that Ben was innocent, and they had become more than just cell mates in there, they were as crazy as it sounds...friends.

* * *

Sonny had left a little while ago, he had a meeting in town, Will did not know exactly what it was about, but Sonny had told him, he would let him know when he would be back.

Will was just about to leave to go for a jog, a part of him getting his strenght back.

When there was a knock on the front door, he open and saw... Evan... standing there.

Will just stood there, looking at this guy, he knew Sonny had kissed...

" what are you doing here ? "

Will said as he looked at the guy, he took in the sight on front of him, he felt the insecurity raise in him, he could feel his pulse speeding up.

" hey, Will right ? "

Evan said as he looked Will up and down.

Will just repeated.

" what are you doing here ? "

Evan touch the brick of his nose as he looked at Will.

" I am here to see Sonny . "

" well, he is not here and I want you to stay away from him ! "

Will knew he had no right in feeling this anger that he felt boiling inside him, but he could not stand the thought of Sonny kissing this guy !

" Is that so, well I don´t think you have anything in saying in that matter ! "

Evan said, and Will again felt the anger, God how he hated this guy.

" I need you to go, right now ! "

Will said through grinding teeth.

" hmmm, well let me just say one thing Will, you know that Sonny and I kissed right ? "

Will did not say anything. He was about the forget about the jog and slam the door in his face.

When Evan spoke again.

" You see, we did not only kiss..."

Will stopped and looked up.

" is that what he said, that we only kissed ? " He laughed.

" Ooh have I got news for you, we did not only kiss, we shared the same bed ! If he said we only kissed, he his fooling you big time ! "

Will did´t even think, his right hook just went up and slammed against Evan´s face, who remained on his feet but fell back some stepps.

His hand went to his cheek as he laughed.

" Hope that made you feel better, but it´s not going to changed what happened between Sonny and I. "

" get the hell out of here ! "

Will spat as he slammed the door cloosed, leaning against it, breathing heavy.

Sonny came home, he went to open the door, to find Will pacing back and forth.

Sonny stopped and dropped the bag on the table, looking concerned at Will.

" Will, Will, what is wrong, what has happened ? "

Will did not hear the words coming from Sonny´s mouth, he just went at him as he saw him, and slammed him against the door, which made a hard thump and made Sonny gasp out.

" Will what...?."

" tell me the TRUTH ! "

Will yelled in Sonny´s face.

" what, what do you mean, tell you the truth, what the fuck is going on...Will ? "

Sonny felt the panic in his body, he had no idea what Will was on about, why was he like this, what had happened ?..

" God dammit Sonny, just tell me the God damn truth ! " Will spat and the tears in his eyes now spilled from his eyes.

Sonny´s heart broke seeing Will like this and he reached his hand for him, but Will took a step back from him.

" Don´t touch me, don´t you dare touch me, after you have touched him ! "

Now Sonny had a feeling what Will was on about...Evan...! "

" Will I don´t know what you mean, but if this has got to do with Evan, then..."

" Don´t say his name ! "

Will said he could feel the anger still building inside him, he could not believe this, Sonny had swor that they only shared that one kiss, nothing more... But Will felt the insecurity build up inside him...why not, ofcause he had moved on, he was in jail for killing his mom, they where gonna get a divorce, he was no longer his ... The thoughts a mess in Will´s mind and he felt dizzy.

He swayed in his steps and Sonny reached for him.

" WILL ! "

" NO, don´t...please don´t ! "

Will cried out. Taking a few more steps back, he grabbed the chair to regain his balance.

" Will I don´t understand, what brought this on, I have told you, nothing is going on between … ( he was about to say his name, but instead he said ) ... Him and I.

Nothing, you hear me ? "

Will looked up at him and took a deep breath.

" he showed up here, he said...he said...that you two did more...alot more than just kiss, you... ! "

he closed his eyes for a second, then he looked up at Sonny, before he spoke again.

" he said you two had sex...Sonny, you hear me, he said you two had sex...is that true...sonny, did you...fuck him ? " Will yelled.

Sonny stood ,he could not belive what Will was saying.

" Oh MY GOD Will, no, NO...you hear me...NO ! Evan and I have not sleept together, I swear to you, I have not been sleeping with him, I swear, we only shared that one kiss... God Will, you have to believe me "

Sonny´s voice broke and he too, felt the tears press on, he could not believe that Evan showed up here telling Will that they slept together.

" Will, you have to believe me, I only want you, it has always been you ! "

Sonny said with panic in his voice.

Will stepped closer, Sonny could still see the anger in his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, they were now distant, cold and there was so much hurt inside them and it broke Sonny´s heart. He reached his hands out to Will.

" Please babe, there is only you, you have to believe me, and I know that deep down inside you know I am telling you the truth, I would have told you, if anything had happened beteween us, you know that, please tell me you know that ? "

Sonny begged.

Will took Sonny´s hands and pushed him up against the wall, his face only a few incent from his face. He could feel his harsh breath against his skin.

Will looked him deeply in the eyes and Sonny saw the anger, distants, the cold disapear as they were replaced by lustfilled eyes.

He could hear Will´s breath come out in rasp and then his mouth was on his, ravishing his mouth, Sonny gasp against his lips, taking by suprise by the harsness in his kiss, his arms is around Will´s middle, toungue gliding in, playing with his own, in a dominant play.

Will´s hands goes to Sonny´s shirt, pulling it from his pants, and Sonny´s hands goes to he hem of Will´s jeans, pulling his shirt up, feeling the taunt skin undernearth, feel the shiver in his body. making Sonny hum, his mouth leaves Will´s mouth goes to Will´s warm skin underneath his ear, down his throat, kissing every exposed skin on his way, he fells Will´s hand pull his shirt open, pulling it from his shoulder.

Will finally speak.

" Son...? "

Sonny hum against his skin.

" Sonny ? " Will tries again.

Will pulls Sonny free and look him in the eyes.

" yes ? "

Sonny gets out before his mouth is kissing it´s way down Will´s throath again, Will sigh and his hands goes to Sonny´s back, scrathing his finger up and down.

" Sonny please..."

" mmmm..."

Sonny says between kisses.

" God babe I have missed you so so much, you have no idea ! "

Sonny says as his hands goes down to Will´s ass, squeeze him and pulles him closer to him, gasp as their crothes touching, making them both groan out in pleasure.

" Sonny please...Sonny...? "

Will tries again.

" yes ..."

Sonny ask between hot kisses.

" please stop …..."

Sonny stops when he hears the cry in Will´s voice and he steps back and looks at Will.

" what, you okay, you in pain ? " Sonny ask in panic.

Will´s hands goes to Sonny´s shoulders and squeeze him gently there...

" yes yes, i am fine, it´s just...please tell me again, that he hasen´t had you, please Sonny ? "

Sonny ´s heart stop for a second.

" Oh Will, I swear to you.."

he says as his hands goes to Will´s face, caress him, while he speaks again.

" I swear to you my darling, that I have not had sex with him, I have not let him had me, It was just one kiss, one kiss, that happened because I was so hurt, feeling so lost, trying to forget..."

he stops as he kisses Will lips and hold his face, while he speaks again.

" please believe me Will, I love you, it has always been you, just you ! "

He feels his heart beat fast in his chest as he waits for Will to answer him back.

Will looks at him, tears running down his face, drying the ones falling down Sonny´s face, tears he was don´t even aware he was spilling.

" I believe you, I love you babe, I have always loved you ! "

Their mouth meets again in a lustful, yet heartfelled kiss.

Sonny leads Will to the bed, still kissing and biting Will´s lips.

When Will´s leg hits the end of the bed, they stop and Will´s mouth leaves Sonny as he travels up the bed, laying on the covers, still fully clothed.

Sonny stands at the bedside, only in his pants, he smile at Will, as Will tells him in a voice filled with lust and need.

" take your pants of...right now ! "

Sonny´s eyes not leaving Will´s blue ones as his hands goes to his pants, hands goes to his zipper, and slowly puls down and then takes his pants off, leaving him in only his tight underwear. Making Will hum in excitement, as he sees the excitement hiding underneath Sonny´s underwear. Making him lick his lips.

" mmmm Sonny, take them off ! "

Sonny dip his hands insight the tight hem of his underwear and in a slow pace, he pulls them down, freeing his erection.

Making Will move uneasy and impatient on the covers, making Sonny smile.

" You like what you see..." he taunt Will, his hand going to his cock, not loosing eye contact with Will, Will´s eyes going south, licking his lips.

" God Sonny, I have missed seeing you like this, I have dreamt about this for so long, you have no idea ? "

" Oh i think I might ! Cause I have missed you too, so now I think it´s your turn to take youe clothes off, ALL of it ! " Sonny state, as he still at a slow pace pump his cock.

" Is that so ? "

Will teases.

" mmm, that is so, so now take it OFF ! "

Will´s hands goes to his shirt, he pulls it over his head, and throw it on the floor.

Sonny take in the view, licking his lips as his eyes drape over Will´s taunted hot body, taking in the hot muscles, he can see that Will has kept in shape in jail, he has losed a few pounds, but he looks so incredible hot, he has always looked so hot, Sonny thinks.

Sonny speaks.

" God damit Will, you look incredible, but I can see I have to fed you up again ! " he smile.

" yeah, well they did not make as good food as you do ! " Will blink.

" you coming ? "

Will ask and reaches his hand out for Sonny to come closer.

Sonny shake his head.

" Nope, you still dressed, now take those jeans off, like right now ! "

Will foundle with the buttons in his jeans.

As he pops open the last one, his hand dips in his boxers and he pulls his erection free.

Sonny´s knees almost gives in at the hot sight in front of him, and he wonder how come he is still on his feet.

" Shit Will, that is so fucking hot ! "

" mmm, you like ? "

Will taunt him as his fingers goes over the sensitive tip, making him shiver and close his eyes for a second.

" You are so beautiful ! "

Sonny says out on breaths.

" You are beautiful ! "

Will stats.

" Now help me with my jeans! "

Will says as Sonny sits on the edge of the bed, pulling at Will´s jeans, when ge has them off, he throws them somewhere in the room, and he crawls over Will, untill he is right on top of him, looking into his eyes.

" I have missed you so so much ! "

his fingers going to Will´s hair, pulling gently, before he leanes down, kissing Will´s lips and with tiny kisses, all over his face.

Will closes his eyes and his hands goes to Sonny´s back, feeling his taunt hot skin underneath his finger, caresses his skin as the play along his back.

Will feels Sonny´s hand reach between them, going lower and lower untill his fingers is wrapped around his aching cock, making Will groan out loud, the feeling of Sonny´s hand is almost to much for him.

" I have missed you so much ! "

Sonny hum at his ear as his fingers play hard and then soft at Will´s cock, touching him all the right places, that only Sonny knows where to touch.

Sonny´s finger is now going lower and Will can feel his ass clench as he longs for Sonny´s touch.

" Son...ny ! "

Will breathes out as he feels Sonny´s finger dip inside him, he buckle his back, closes his eyes and hold his breath.

" Breath ! "

Sonny whisper against his ear as his finger is replaced my another, making Will squirms underneath him, making him clench his ass even more and his arms wrapped around Sonny even tighter.

Sonny keps going at a slow pace, his mouth kisses all the places he can on Will´s face and down his neck.

The hand touches Wills hair and face, is now reaching to the bedside table and he open the draw, pulling out lube.

He whisper against Wills ear.

" can I take you ? "

" Yes, God YES ! "

Will says out of breath.

" You want protection ? "

That makes Will open his eyes and look at Sonny, who looks at him.

" NO, I want you, all of you ! "

Sonny smile and reddraw his fingers, making Will gasp out in dissapointment.

Sonny kisses him and smile.

He sits up, leaning on his legs, opeing the tube.

Will stops his motion, as he rasp out.

" let me ! "

Sonny does not hesitate for a second, as he let the lube fall onto Will´s fingers.

Will´s hands go slowly up and down Sonny´s lenght, and Sonny groan out, enjoying the feeling of Will´s hands finally on him again.

Will falls back down on the covers, taking Sonny with him.

He spread his leg wider to let Sonny settle in between them, Will´s hand guiding him to where he want Sonny, and as he pushes in, Will groan out loud, closing his eyes,his body leaving the bed, leaning up against Sonny´s hot one, Sonny going slowly, know it has been so long for both of them, being togeher like this and he knows Will needs to get used to the feeling.

Sonny hums against Will´s ear.

" mm, My God, Will you are so fucking tight, you feel so good, I have missed you so much ! "

Sonny says as he ravish Will´s mouth seeking his, tongue colliding.

He speed up his movement. The pace going wild and the groans fill the room.

" Sonny, Oh Fuck, yes, yes..."

Will feels the orgasme is close and he hold on tight to Sonny. Legs crossed over Sonny´s ass.

" baby, please... " he calls out of breath.

His ass glench and he feels Sonny is close to, and then he suddenly feels that he wants to slow things down.

" Sonny please, don´t stop, but...oh my GOD... I want...I want..."

he tries.

Sonny hear the question and he slows down and look at Will, who looks at him with lustful eyes filled with so much love in them.

" Will, you okay babe ? " he rasp out

" yes, you have no idea, I am more than fine, but i want... can we slow down... I...I...? "

Will not even knowing what it is he wants, but Sonny does.

Sonny kisses his hot lips, and he lift him self a little bit as he looks down at Will and starts a slow pace, reddraw slow and then back in in a slower pace, knowing it is driving Will insane.

" yes...YES...God Sonny, I am so close. "

" mmm, Me to, ooh...me too ! "

Sonny smile down at him, continueing the slow pace, sweat dripping down his face, Wills one hand going down Sonny´s back to his perfect ass, squeezing his cheek, the other one caressing his face.

Will´s head falls back a bit and Sonny feels his ass clinch around him, he see´s Will hold his breath.

He leanes down, and kisses his sweetly.

" Breath baby, breath, I am right with you ! "

" Sonny...Sonny...oh my God, I am coming... ! "

He starts to squirm underneath him, Sonny trying to hold him still, he chaces his lips, Will meets his and they kiss slow as they both come and they become one, breathing in one another.

Sonny continue pulling slowly in and out, holding Will in his arms, not wanting to let him go.

He kisses him again, and they just lay in eachother arm feeling the closeness, they bothe have missed so much, feeling body against body.

" I love you jackson ! "

" I love you William ! "


	9. Chapter 9

What lies beneath the surface.

Chapter 9.

Will slowly open is eyes and felt the panic in his body when he did not feel Sonny next to him, he sat up abruptly and called out into the dark room.

" Sonny ! Sonny ! "

He felt his pulse speed up, and he was about to call out again, when the door open and Sonny stepped into the room with a tray.

" Morning handsome ! "

Sonny said as he placed the tray at the edge of the bed, but when he saw the pale face starring right at him, he placed the tray down on the floor and jump on the bed, to Will.

" Will, you okay, say something ! "

Will just rushed into Sonny´s arms and took Sonny by suprise, who immediately wrapped his arms around him.

" Sonny Oh my god, I thought it was all a dream, when you were not there. "

Sonny felt Will´s arm tigthen around him, and he moved his hands up and down Will´s back.

" shhh, it´s okay, I am here, I just woke up a little while ago, and wanted to make you breakfast, I´m so sorry, I wasen´t thinking, I should have woken you up ! "

Will losen his grib around Sonny´s neck and sat back down.

" No no, it´s okay, I just was affraid for a minute that it was all a dream ! "

Sonny leaned forward and stole a kiss from Will´s lips.

Will smiled against his lips and again wrapped his arms around Sonny, this time dragging him down with him.

" Breakfast can wait, right ? "

he breathed against Sonny´s mouth.

" mmm, I´m not that hungry anyway, well not for food ! "

They both laughed as they left the tray of breakfast on the floor.

* * *

Sonny was on his way to meet up with his dad at the Brady´s, when Evan stopped him outside the mansion.

" hey ! "

Evan said and took Sonny by suprise.

" Evan, what are you doing here, and what the hell did you go and tell Will that we sleept together, when we both know, thats one big lie ! "

Sonny said and felt the anger boil inside him.

" Sonny, listen I am sorry, that i told him that, but we both know, that we might have if Will has not ..."

" Just stop right there ! "

Sonny interupted him, and took a step forward.

" No, we would NOT have slept together even if Will was still in prison, I am sorry that you might have thought that, but it would never had happened, because you see..."

Sonny took a little step to the side and spoke again.

" I love Will, he is my husbond, and no matter what had happened, we would have overcomed it somehow, I have always loved and will always love him, and I really am sorry, that I made you think otherwise !

Sonny said sincerly.

Evan tried to smile, he took his hand out, and Sonny looked at it and then he reached out his hand to Evan.

As Sonny left, Evan stood and looked after him, while he said to himself.

" Sonny Sonny...what to do with you …... "

* * *

Will was trying to write, he was eager to get back to work, his hands went silently over the keys , when there was a soft knock at the door.

He was debatting with himself to open or ignore, he decided on ignore, when there was a nother knock, and then a voice broke through...

" Will, it´s me, grandma Kate, are you in there ? Will ? "

Will exhaled deep as he stood to open the door.

" Hi ! "

Will greated his grandma, when she hugged him tight.

" Ohh sweetheart, how are you feeling, she said while still holding on to him.

Will managed to speak out.

" I am good, but i´m not sure for how long, if you keep holding me so tight ? !"

He said out on a half laugh.

" ooh Will ! "

Kate said as she let him go and took a look at him.

" You look so much better, since I saw you last, you feel better ? "

" Thank you, yes I am feeling much better ! "

Will said as he closed the door and asked his granmother to have a seat.

" You want something to drink ? "

Will asked as he went to the kitchen.

When he came back, Kate sat on the couch, and she took the glas Will held out for her.

" Thank you ! "

" So what bring you by, I thought you were suppose to be with grandma marlena, she called and said that you two were meeting up with Roman as well? ! "

Will asked as he sat on the opposite couch.

" Yes, thats true, but I, well we find out something interesting, that I had to tell you about, that has comed to our knowledge today, that we have to tell you, but I was hoping Sonny would be here too..."

she said and took a look around.

Will looked at her with questionsmark written all over his face.

" He will be here shortly, grandma, what is going on ? "

" maybe we should wait till he comes back ?! "

" No, just tell me, what is going on ? "

Will said and waited for Kate to continue.

" No Will, lets wait for Sonny, or maybe you should call him, to ask him to come here, where is he by the way ? ! "

Will was about to tell her what the hell was going on, when the door open and Sonny stepped inside, looking a bit puzzeled when he saw kate and the look on Will´s face.

He immediately went to Will.

" What´s going on, you okay ? "

He asked with concern, he then turned to kate.

" What is going on ? "

Will took his hand and lead him to the couch.

" everything is okay! "

he assured Sonny, allthough he deep down didn´t know if that was the case.

" Kate sat down too and took a deep breath, you know that you were set up for killing..."

She stopped and looked at Sonny.

" erm, for being the one driving Adrienne´s car of the road that night. ! "

Sonny annoyed.

" yes Kate, we both know that, and we all know that Will was NOT respoinsble for the accident ! "

Will took Sonny´s hand, and squeezed lightly.

" I know ! "

kate said while continuing.

" - and we know that Will was drugged by Dr. Rolf who has completly lost it I might add. ! "

" kate where are you going with all this, we know this already ! "

Sonny said and was about to stand, but Will´s hand kept him down by his side.

" Well it seems that, Dr. Rolf is not working alone.

That there is much more to all of this,

that whats lies beneath the surface...! "

Will and Sonny looked at eachother and then back at kate.

" What...what do you mean ? "

They both asked at the same time.

Kate stood and turned away for a second, before turning to face them.

" He is not working alone..."

" You already told us that ! "

Sonny said and this time he´s hand let go of Will´s and he stood and looked at kate.

" What is it that you are trying to say Kate ? "

he demanded.

Kate took a deep breath.

" he is working with no other than...

his grandchild...

Evan..."


	10. Chapter 10

What lies beneath the surface.

Chapter 10.

Sonny and Will could not believe what Kate had just told them, Sonny sat beside Will, put his hand on his leg to keep him calm.

" Listen I know it sounds crazy, and believe me, it took me a while to believe it too, but they are indeed family ! "

Sonny and Will looked at eachother, Will stood.

" So what now, what does this mean ? "

" I don´t know yet, but i think we should wait till Roman gets here , before we get to any conclusion, he said he would come as soon as he could, he had to be somewhere first, and then he would come after. He did say he has some more information ! "

kate said as she reached for her purse.

" Listen I will go and get us some food, I know this was alot to take in, I will be right back !

Will stood and kissed his grandma on the cheek and she turned to leave.

" I will be right back ! "

Will locked the door after her and turned to look at Sonny, who still stood and looked all pale.

" I can not believe that Evan and Rolf is family, I had no clue, I mean if I had known..I would... "

Sonny looked at Will...

" I can not belive this..I have no words ! "

Sonny said just as Will took the few steps to reach Sonny, he took his hand in his and brought it to his mouth and kissed his knuckles gently.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Will turned to open.

" that must be Roman, he was quick ! "

Will said just as Sonny was about to tell him to stop and ask who was there before opening, but too late, Will open the door and was pushed hard back, he stumbled backwards and almost fell flat on his back, but somehow he remained on his feet, as he took in the man in front of him.

" WILL ! "

Sonny almost screamed as he saw Will fall, and he jumped to his side to get to him.

But before he reached him, he saw the man, who pointed a gun at him.

" STOP ! "

he said as he pointed the gun back and forth between Will and Sonny.

" Stop right there, he said as he kicked his foot back, to kick the door closed.

" Evan ! "

Sonny said in horror as he stopped in his track when he saw the gun.

" hello again Sonny ! "

Evan smiled and stared at him and then at Will.

" Well well, well, see you two lovebirds, back together, ain´t that just lovely ! "

He pointed the gun at Will, and said.

" move..."

He pointed the gun and head towards Sonny.

" get over there...NOW ! "

Will had just found his balance again and took the few steps to Sonny, who instantly pulled Will behind him.

" Don´t you dare hurt him in anyway, you hear me ! "

Sonny said sternly

" Will has nothing to do with this, so just leave him out of this..."

Evan laughed.

" aww, look at you playing all mr. protective over your precious Will. "

" But you see Sonny...you are MINE...you just don´t get that yet, but you will, soon, you will be mine ! "

Sonny felt Will move behind him and he could feel the anger coming from him.

" You got some nerve ! "

Will said and tried to step around Sonny, but Sonny kept him behind him.

" Will stop, please stop ! "

he said and he could feel and hear his own panic in his voice, his heart was racing and all he could think about was keeping Will safe, he could not and would not lose him again ! " he felt his heart ache, just the thought !

He then felt Will´s hand on his back and it calmed him down...a bit.

Evan took a look around...

" you here alone and you better don´t mess with me ! "

" yes, we are here alone ! "

Sonny said.

" What is it you want ? Why are you here ? "

Sonny asked as he felt Will stand by his side, he was about to argue with him, but his eyes meet Will´s and he saw the love in them, saw the protection there, just as he knew Will saw in his, and he knew Will would protect him just as he would protect him. And he knew that together they could handle Evan !

But he still stepped half in front of Will.

Evan stepped further into the room, and the gun went down to his side and Sonny breathed a little easier.

" what I want...I want...YOU ! But still you want... "

He pointed the gun at Will and Sonny instantly again stepped right in front of Will.

" Please Evan, put the gun away...please ! "

Sonny begged.

Evan put the gun back down to his side as he continued.

" you want him, I knew it was gonna backfire, I told my granddad, that you would find out sooner or later, that Will was set up, but don´t you see Sonny, it was perfect for me, when my granddad said he had this idea, it was perfect for me, so how could I say no...I had seen you in the park with Ari, I knew you were with Will, so how could I say no to this, I couldn´t but then you and your nosy family could not let it go, so now...here we are... ! "

Evan pointed the gun at Sonny.

" So where do we go from here, eh ?

Now Will was the one stepping in front of Sonny.

" Will NO ! "

Sonny said as he tried to push Will back, but Will stood his ground.

" You listen to me ! "

Will said as he tried to keep Sonny behind him.

" I don´t get it, what do you think you will get out off coming here pointing that gun around ? "

" Will please stop ! " Sonny said in a panic voice.

" Don´t you understand that your grandfather, your beloved grandfather killed Sonny´s mom, just because of some crazy idea, that he would see if he could get away it...but suprise he couldn´t and the police know, they all know ! "

Will spat and he could feel the anger against the other man standing in front of him.

Evan started to laugh again.

" what ? What is so funny, about this ? "

Evan had the gun by his side.

" Sonny´s mom is not dead ! "

he laughed.

" He just wanted you all to believe that ! "

Sonny felt his leg almost give in, and he swayed, he felt Will´s hand on his shoulder.

" what did you just say ? "

Will said as he held his arm tight around Sonny.

Evan smiled an evil smile as he said.

" You are all so thick headed around here, Sonny...your mom is alive, but that Bonnie chick, well, she is bye bye ! My grandad has always hated her, and now he finally got to have the last laugh, just sad that you all thought it was YOUR mom that died that night ! But honestly when we found out that you belived that it was your mom, we decided to let you all belive that, because you see, then you could be mine Sonny ! "

Sonny could not believe what he heard, and he found it hard to stand on his feet and the only think keeping him standing, was the man beside him.

Will didn´t even think about the gun, when he took Sonny to sit on the couch.

" babe, please sit down ! "

Evan still stood there with his evil smile, but the gun still by his side.

" I don´t get it, what are you saying ? "

Will said as he stood.

" what i just said, are you deaf ? SONNY´S …..MOM...IS...ALIVE ! "

he said and now he pointed the gun back at Will.

Sonny had gathered his thoughts and was now back. He saw Evan point the gun at Will and stood, just then there was a knock at the door.

Everyone in the room froze, and Evan had the gun pointing at them.

Another knock.

" Sweetheart, it´s me Kate...hello ! "

Will and Sonny looked at eachother and they both knew thay had to think quick. They knew that Evan was not aware that kate had just been there.

Will spoke.

" Kate, yes, well it´s a bad time right now, " he try to fake a cough, and just hoped that his grandma would get the hint. " I have a fever and i don´t want you to catch it too, I will call you later. " he lied.

There was silence for a few seconds and both Will and Sonny held their breath.

Then...

" Ohh okay sweetheart, I am sorry to hear that, but okay, you call me later, and if you guys need anything just give me a call okay ? "

" will do grandma ! "

Then silence.

Evan looked at them.

" I think we have to speed this up a bit, before more people will come knocking ! "

he said as he pointed the gun at Sonny.

" You need to come with me Sonny, but you, you can not come with us ! " he pointed the gun at Will.

They heard someone at the door, but just then Evan aimed and Sonny felt the horror inside he knew Evan was gonna fire, and he was gonna fire at Will.

Sonny screamed Will´s name, taking Evan by suprise, he jumped and lost balance as Sonny jumped infront of Will knocking him over just as the gun went off and the front door was knocked in.

Will be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

What lies beneath the surface.

Chapter 11.

Silence, nothing but silence, Will could only hear his harsh breathing, it was like his brain was shut off, he could feel something heavy on top of him... Sonny, his arms started to move, Sonny was on top of him, and Will felt the fear in his stomach...Sonny, didn´t move.

" Sonny, Son ?! "

It felt like hours, but Will knew this all happend in just a few seconds, he remembered the gun, the knock on the door, and oh my God, Sonny jumping in front of him...to save him from Evan.

Will felt his stomach drop.

" Oh My God...Sonny...please...SONNY ! "

He open his eyes and the first thing he saw was Sonny´s black hair in his face, he felt Sonny´s arms above his head, in protection. But they were oh so still, too still.

" Sonny...Sonny...Baby ? "

Will could hear his own desperation in his voice, Sonny had to be okay, he just had too !

Then he felt the move, Sonny moved, there was a,lot of noise around them, but Will only had his thoughts on Sonny, his eyes was only on him, he had to be okay, he just had too.

Will sent a silent prayer.

" Will ? " Will heard so softly by his ear, a soft breath too, then again... " Will ? "

Will tried to move from under Sonny, tried to get up, to move Sonny.

He then saw Sonny´s face move, and he was now looking at him, eyes teary and red.

" Will you okay ? "

Sonny tried to get up and a hand helped him from behind, Will saw a policeman, getting Sonny to his feet, and Will felt a sudden relief when he saw Sonny trying to get on his feet and he didn´t see any blood on his body.

Sonny´s eyes was still filled with panic as he looked at Will.

" Oh Will, are you hurt, please God ? " He heard Sonny plead.

Will stublede to his feet and feel into Sonny´s arms.

" Will baby, you okay, let me look at you ? " Sonny begged as he tried to hold Will out in front of him, to take a better look at him, to look for blood.

" Yes, yes, i am okay ! "

Will said as he once again felt into Sonny´s arms, holding him tight.

" You okay Sonny ? "

Will asked with concern.

He felt Sonny´s strong arms around him, it was like they didn´t even notice the other people in the room, or for that sake, Evan. Their only concern was the well being of one another.

" Yes baby, I am okay ! "

Will now took a step back to look at Sonny again, he looked at him from top to toe and then his blood froze.

" So...Sonny, you, you are bleeding..."

Will said with a gasp as he realized that Sonny was hurt.

Sonny took a look down his body and now he saw it too, a small amount of blood seeping through his white shirt.

Will pulled his shirt up from his body to take a look.

" baby, it´s just a little cut ! "

Sonny swor as Will took inspection of Sonny´s body.

" Hell Sonny, that was close ! "

Roman said as he laid a hand on his shoulder, " but you need to go to the hospital to get it looked at ! "

" Will looked to his right and saw two police officers putting cufs on Evan´s hands.

Evan looked at them with an evil eye, as he spoke.

" This is not over, you hear me, this is NOT OVER …! " they heard him yell as the police dragged him out.

" Granddad, how did you know we were in trouble ? "

" That you can thank your grandma kate for. " he said as he took a step to the side, and Kate stepped in.

" Oh My GOD, are you two okay ? " she almost cried as she gave Will a big hug and then took in Sonny.

" Sonny, sweetheart, you need to go to the hospital right now, you are hurt, oh my god, did he shot you ? "

" no, I am fine, I mean, this is just a scratch, the bullet only passed by, it´s nothing serious, I swear ! "

Sonny felt Will´s hand holding his in a hard grib that got harder and harder.

" Will, babe ? "

Sonny looked at Will, who now had tears running down his cheeks.

" oh babe, come here ? "

Sonny said as he pulled Will into his arms and held on tight as he over and over again, told him.

" I am fine Will, I am fine, and thank God so are you ! "

He kissed his hair and held on tight as he felt Will shiver.

" We will wait out here. " Kate and Roman said as they stepped outside to wait.

" Sonny, oh God, I thought...I ..thought... "

" shhh, it´s okay, I am okay, you are okay ! "

Will steeped back and once again lifted Sonny´s shirt up and his fingers without touching ran over the wound, he felt his hand sake.

" Come on, we need to get you to the hospital ! "

Will sat in the waiting area at the hospital waiting for news on Sonny, it felt like hours, his eyes kept going to the clock hanging over the door and then back down to the door, waiting for it to open.

His legs was moving up and down as he sat on a chair under the window,.

" Sweetheart, he will be fine you need to calm down..."

he felt his grandma´s hand on his leg, to try and stop him from moving.

" Stop ! Don´t tell me that, you don´t know that ! "

He stood as his eyes again wondered to the door, biting his nails, as he started to pace the room.

Kate crossed her leg over the other as she sat back.

" Will, sweetheart ? ! She tried again.

" Please grandma, I know what you are gonna say, but you don´t get it, I need to see him, to see he is okay ! "

kate was just about to speak as the door finally open, and the doctor steeped inside.

Will´s heart stopped for a second.

The doctor smiled and said.

" jackson, is ready to see you, he is okay and he´s been going on and on about seeing you, we had a hard time just making him sit still to clean the wound ! "

Will smiled from ear to ear.

" So he is gonna be fine, nothing serious, no internal damage ? " he asked as the doctor shook his head.

" No, he is gonna be just fine ! "

" when can I see him ? " Will asked as he felt his grandma by his side.

" You can see him now, let me take you too him ! "

He looked at his grandma.

" I am sorry about be fore, I was just ner..."

She just kissed his temple and said. " Go to him ! "

He kissed her cheek as he went to see his man.

He open the door and saw Sonny sitting un the edge of a bed, putting his hirt back on .

He looked up and smiled when he saw Will, he stood.

Will ran to him and held him in his arms.

" Thank God, you are okay ! " He said as he kissed his lips.

" I am fine babe, and you okay ? "

Will´s hands went up and down Sonny´s arms and he looked into his eyes.

" yes yes I am okay no ! I Love you so much ! "

" I love you baby , come on, lets get out of here, i can´t wait to get ho... !"

He stopped and looked at Will, when he saw the look in his eyes.

Will ? "

" I am not sure I want to be there right now. " Will said, " and beside the door is busted, we need to get it fixed.

Sonny took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Will.

" Ofcause, listen, we will figure it out ! "

Just then the door open and Roman steeped in, with Justin right behind him.

" Dad ? "

" Sonny, thank God you are okay son ! " Justin hugged Sonny and the looked at Will laying a hand on his houlder. " You okay Will ? "

" yes, I am, thank you ! "

Justin gave him a hug.

" So you have Evan in costody right ? "

Sonny asked Roman.

" yes but …. " There was a pause, a pause to long for Sonny and Will´s liking, and they both looked with concerned eyes at Roman.

"and...what ? " Sonny said out on one breath.

" listen ! "

Roman said. " You guys better take a seat ! "

He said and gestured for them both to sit down.

Sonny sat on the bed and pulled at Will´s hand to make him sit beside him, still his hand in his and they waited for Roman to speak.

" Listen guys, we took Evan back to the station and he told us something we had not expect him to tell us... "

" what did he say ? " Will asked as he felt Sonny´s hand squeeze his a little tighter.

" He said he wished he had killed you too " He looked at Will.

Sonny and Will looked at eachother and then back at Roman.

" too ? " Will said.

" yes thats what got our attention too, that one little word...too ! "

" I don´t get it ? " Sonny said. " Too, that means that he has killed before he went all killer mood on us ? "

Sonny said as he without even noticing, pulled Will closer.

Justin and Roman glanced at eachother before Roman spoke again.

" Yes ! " Roman said.

" who ? " Both Sonny and Will asked, but they were not ready for what Roman was about to say.

" Jordan! "

Will and Sonny looked in shock at one another.

" But thats not all " Roman said

" He also says he knows what happend to your mom, but he swear that she is not...dead… "

Hope I will have next chapter up tomorrow or the day after, thank you for keeping up with all my grammar mistakes and errors and for not pointing them out, because I know they are there. ;-)

Right now we are all more or less on lockdown all over the world because of this corona virus, please be safe everybody !


	12. Chapter 12

What lies beneath the surface.

Chapter 12.

* * *

Sonny could not believe what he was hearing, did Roman really say what he thought he was saying ? Nooo it couldn´t be, he most have heard wrong, both him and Will had asked again, and the answer was still the same...

Evan says he killed... Jordan...but what could not stop repeating in Sonny´s head, was the two words...

NOT DEAD …...

Evan had said, his mom was NOT DEAD...

Sonny felt his legs give in and felt Will´s arms around his waist.

" Come on Babe, sit ! "

He heard Will say and he followed Will to a chair in the room.

Justin looked at Roman and walked to Sonny, he took a chair and pulled it closer to Sonny´s.

" Listen son, we have to get some information out of him, and thats what they are doing at the Station right now, Sonny are you listning ? " Justin asked, when he saw Sonny just staring out in space.

" Sonny ? "

Will squeezed his shoulder gentle as he too repeated.

" Sonny !? "

Sonny took a deep breath and shook his head.

" Yes I heard you ! This is just a lot to take in... I mean, are you sure, why should we trust him, he might just say what he knows we want to hear, just to break us all again ! "

Sonny choked on the last few words, and Will kneeled down infront of him.

" Sonny, babe listen, I know how you feel, but... " he looked at Justin, who still sat beside Sonny, with an arm on his shoulder.

" - Why would he say it, if there wasen´t some truth about it, I mean he claims that he...well in his own sick way, he ….. " Will closed his eyes for a second, before continueing.

" well, he cares about you Sonny. "

Sonny looked down at Will, their eyes meet and Sonny took his hands and kissed his knuckles.

" God, I love you so much ! " He said as Will raised him self a bit so he could put his arms around Sonny and hug him.

" I love you too, so much ! "

After a little while, and after the nurse came and gave Sonny some pencilin and some painkillers he was suppose to take for atleast two weeks. They decided that the best place to stay right now was at the Brady´s Pub, after they had discussed it for a bit and Justin came up short, and he too, had to admit, that he understood why they couldn´t stay at home.

Thankful that there was still rooms available there, they got their keys and agreed to meet up the next day, with Justin and Roman.

For now thay had to wait for news, and as Roman had told them it could take a while, and beside both Justin, Roman and Will knew that Sonny needed some rest and then they would take it from there.

Will shut the door behind him and droped the key at the table near by.

Sonny walked into the room, Will turned and looked at Sonny who stood with his hands at the window frame, looking out.

Will walked up to him, put his arms around his neck, laied his head on his shoulder.

" You okay babe ? " He asked with a kiss to Sonny´s shoulder.

Sonny straightened his back and put his hands over Will´s.

" Yes I am okay, just...my head is filled up you know ? " He said as he turned letting Will´s arms fall to his side.

" Come on, come lay down a bit, you need to rest...ooh wait, you have to take your pills, wait, let me get them... ooh shit, where did I put the bag, I had it right here, now where did I put it ? "

" Will, Will... ? " They are right there by the keys, baby, come on, lay down with me, we have been through a lot today, and I just need you beside me..." He sat back on the bed, made gesture for Will to join him.

Will did not hesitate for a second, he went to the bed, crawled the short destance to lay beside Sonny.

" Sonny put his head against the pillow and pulled Will with him, so he was half laying on his chest, his arms went gently around Sonny´s middle, afraid to hurt him, his fingers softly made cirkle around the bandage that Will knew was right underneed his shirt.

Sonny kissed the top of his head.

" Sonny ? " Will softly spoke after a few minutes of silence, his fingers still making cirkles and Sonny´s hand was on Will arm caressing him soflty.

" hmmm ? " Sonny hummed and soundes like he was half asleep already, which he possible was, and Will knew he needed the rest esecially after the day he had today.

" I was so scared that you were seriously hurt today, I mean, I don´t know what I would do with out you...I... " his voice cracked.

" ooh babe, I was so scared too, I don´t know what I would do... if.." he could not think the thought to end... " Thank God you are okay, I´m gonna be okay and..." He was afraid to even speak what he hoped with all his heart was true, that his mom was alive... But Will knew what he was afraid to speak out loud, he knew.

Will lifted his head a bit and kissed Sonny´s chest. " I know babe, I know, His hand around Will´s arm held on a little tighter and Will felt a kiss to his head, he closed his eyes.

Will felt a sleep to the best sound ever, Sonny´s heartbeat, and Sonny let sleep come to him as well, with his love in his arms and with dreams of HOPE !

Will was the first to wake, he slowly and carefully got out of bed , doing the best he could not waking up Sonny, he needed to sleep.

Will went down stairs to orders some breakfast, but before he left he had written Sonny a note, and left a glass of water by his bedside and the pills he was suppose to take, so if he would wake before he was back, he would knew were he was.

He open the door and tried to tip toe as silent as he could, he shut the door close and turned around to see Sonny sitting up in bed. He smiled.

" There you are " Sonny smiled. " I missed you ! " he put his hands out … " Come here ! " He said and blinked.

" I was only gone for like 15 min, you hardly had a chance to even miss me . " Will said with a smile as he put the tray down on the table and went to the bed and Sonny´s waiting arms.

" Whaaaat , you were atleast gone for 20 minuteand that was 20 minute to long ! I miss you always when you are not in sight ! " He smiled from ear to ear.

Will made a face and Sonny gasped.

" no, no...you did not just make a face at me, you know that is so true, and now GET...OVER...HERE ! "

Will laughed his beautiful deep laugh that was music to Sonny´s ears and heart !

He leaned over Sonny and kissed his lips soft and yet possesive, which made Sonny smile against his lips as he deepend the kiss. His hands quickly find their way underneath Will´s shirt and he hummed agaisnt Will´s mouth as he felt the taunt hot skin there.

Will had to use all his will-power to step back.

" No no...came back here ..." Sonny whined, which made Will take a step forward and place another sweet kiss to Sonny´s lips, but before Sonny could grab him, he took a step back.

" No no mister, none of that ….! "

" Will, come on, there are no one next door, we are the only one up here, now come back, breakfast can wait. "

Will stood back.

" No, beside, the eggs are gonna get cold and beside you are hurt, and I don´t want to hurt you ! "

" Will would you stop, I am not broken, the bullet only struck me lightly, I am fine, see ! "

Sonny said as he stood and made a face.

" I rest my case ! " Will said.

" thats just normal, beside I´ve been laying still all night, and well, well... " Sonny came up short.

" Sonny you are hurt and you need to take some day resting and... "

" Nope, don´t you say it, don´t you dare ! "

They both laughed.

" come on, let´s eat before it gets cold and then a shower ! "

Sonny´s eyes meet Will´s.

" Shower...we´ll do that together, you hear me ! "

Will laughed.

" Let´s just eat for now, okay ? "

" Okay ! " Sonny said unwilling.

" later babe, later ! "

Will said while he put some egg and bacon to his mouth.

" definitely ! "

Sonny said and smiled before he too put the fork to use.

" Will ? " Sonny now said in a more serious voice and Will looked up at him, while taking a sip of his juice.

" yes ? "

" Do you think that Evan speaks the truth about, you know…..my...mom ? "

Will leaned forward and put his hands palms up on the table.

Sonny put his hands on top of Will´s.

" Sonny, truthfully, I don´t know, but I have hope and I know you do to, we´ll go to your dad as soon as we are done here, and then we together talk to Roman, on what news they have, and we´ll take it from there, okay ? "

" and listen, no matter what, we are in this together and no matter what...babe listen... I got you, you hear me ? I got you, and we deal with what ever comes, together...capish ? "

Sonny kissed Will´s hands.

" Capish ! "

Thanks for reading guys, and for the reviews, means so much, thank you ! Stay safe x


	13. Chapter 13

What lies beneath the surface

Chapter 13.

Sonny, Will and Justin arrived at the police station, the drive there had been anxious, and now when they walked through the door, Sonny could feel the anxiety in his bones, not knowing what they would hear from Roman, not knowing what Evan had told them, and if he had told them anything useful or had he denied telling them anything, and just when Sonny felt the slight panic inside, he felt Will´s hand in his and it calmed him, Will always calmed him.

God he had missed him and he still found it hard to belive everything that had happened so quickly, and now this, now he was about to find out what had happened to his mom, and the possiblity that she could be alive somewhere, he knew his dad was trying to play it cool, afraid to even try to belive that there was a slight possibilty that Adrienne could be alive, but he knew that his dad prayed for this miracle to be true.

They stepped inside Romans office and Roman stood.

" Good, you are here, please take a seat " He gestured .

" don´t mind if I stand, do you ? " Justin said and Sonny followed.

Roman smiled, " No ofcause not, I know you are a anxious to hear if we have any news about Adrienne."

" Just tell us if Evan had said anything more ? " Sonny said, he could hear is own anxiety in his voice.

" Ofcause, I won´t walk around the bush here, Evan told us that..." He looked at Justin, then at Sonny before he spoke again.

" You sure you don´t want to sit down ? "

" damn it, just say it ! " Justin said in a stern voice.

" I understand, okay listen, Evan is holding on to his statements, he claims that Adrienne... is alive and well. "

Justin fell a bit forward and rested a hand on the desk, before Sonny quickly grabed his dads arm and said " come on dad, sit down ! "

Justin sat and looked at Sonny, who now sat beside his dad, he grabed his hand and squeezed it.

Sonny looked to Will by his side, who had a hand on his shoulder.

They looked at Roman, who continued.

" I know, this is a lot to take it, but it seems like Evan is telling the truth and that Dr. Rolf is involved with this, but we kinda knew that he was involved because of the evidence from the surveillance cameras from the place of the acident, with his experiment with the mask and that they are family and was in on this together.

" Ofcause, he is ! " Justin said as he stood. " Ofcause he is! "

" listen, what Evan says is that, Adrienne didn´t get the serium as Will, you got back then with your memory loss, he claims that she hasen´t lost her memory, but that he keeps her prison at his secret place, but evan swear, that she is okay and well."

" I...I... I can´t believe this..." Sonny says as he stands, he looks at his dad, who still sits in the chair.

" dad, did you hear...did you hear.. mom is not...dead, she is alive dad, she´s alive! ." Sonny´s voice shiver and tears runs down his face.

Justin stands.

" ooh I hear son, I hear ! " they fall into eachothers arms.

" Oh my God, I can not belive this, and you are sure that Evan is telling the truth ? " Justin now ask, as Sonny turns to Will and they hug.

" Yep, we are sure, and he actually agreed on doing a lie detector and well, he passed all the question. He knows that this would make his possibilties for a big reduce in his prison sentence.

" So he agreed and he throw Dr. Rolf, his own granddad at the wolves ? " Sonny said.

" yep, looks like it, but I am pretty sure, Rolf would have done the same, he is heartless, and he uses people, to get what he wants, and he wanted to see if he could get away with framing another person for murder, and that was you Will ..."

Sonny grabs Will´s hand in his and squeeze. " He won´t get away with this and neither will Evan, he killed Jordan, this is insane, they took away my husbond and my mom, God this is making my head spin ! "

Sonny says as he sits, he can feel his legs shake under him and he is thankful that Will has not let go of his hand. Will sits with him. As Roman fills them in on what to happened next.

Back at the mansion, Justin, Sonny and Will are still trying to turn their heads around that Adrienne is alive, they had a hard time leave the station, but Roman reassured them, that they had the whole thing under control and that they would get Adrienne when they had the exact location of Dr. Rolf´s secret place, and Roman thought it would bet better they waited at home instead of the station, and this could take hours.

They filled in Maggie and Victor on the fantastic news and they all agreed that they needed a strong drink.

The waiting time was unbreable, and Sonny found him self pacing around more than once, the time on the big clock striked 2 am. Maggie and Victor had gone to bed along time ago, and they had promised them they would come to them when there was news.

His dad sat in his chair, eyes closed, but Sonny knew he was not asleep, like Sonny he was not able to sleep, but Sonny knew he was in deep thought.

Sonny sat on the couch, he looked to his right and saw Will lean aginst the armrest, one leg on Sonny´s thigh and the other bend, his head had falled to the side and was now resting against the couch. Sonny couldn´t help smile, his beautiful angel, he could see that Will too was in deep thought, the way his eyebrows was squeezed together, but the light parted lips, the heavy breathing, told Sonny that he was asleep.

Sonny´s hand was resting on Will leg that was over his own and he very lightly caressed him, afraid to wake him, and it helped him to calm down.

Will stretched his arms over his head and open his eyes to look at Sonny.

" hey," he said quietly as he looked at Justin, who still sat in the chair with closed eyes.

" hey " Sonny said back.

Will sat up, corrected his jean a bit as looked at the clock on the wall, now soon turning 2.30.

" How you holding up ? Still nothing ? " Will said in a low voice ?

Sonny shook his head, " Nope, nothing yet.

Justin moved in his chair and open his eyes.

He stood, went to the window and looked out in the dark

Will and Sonny looked at eachother, but did not speak.

Sonny knew his dad must be a reck inside, he was too.

" dad I am sure we will hear something soon ! " Sonny said.

" I know son, I ...I just don´t even dare to belive, hope that... I have to see her, before I truly..."

he did not get to end his sentence, before the phone rang, Justin turned quick, both Sonny and Will stood, afraid to breath.

Justin grabbed the phone immediately and answered.

" Roman ? "

Sonny walked and stood beside his dad.

His dad fell to his knees in a cry, Sonny followed.

" Mom, is she okay, he cried ? "

Justin dropped the phone and pulled Sonny into his arms.

" Sonny, Sonny, she is alive, she is alive..! " He cried and laughed at the same time.

" Oh my God son, she is alive ! "

Next chapter will be up soon. Be safe all x


	14. Chapter 14

What lies beneath the surface.

Chapter 14.

Sonny and Justin let go of each other and Sonny turned to see Will standing behind him, with tears rolling downs his cheek, just like his own were falling freely.

Will smiled and Sonny almost fell into Will´s arms, who lovingly pulled him close, holding him tight.

" Oh my God baby, I can´t belive this, my mom" he paused... " My mom is alive, she is really alive ! "

Will and Sonny let go of one another for a brief moment, only for Justin to join in on their hug.

* * *

It felt like so long but when Sonny looked at the clock, it was not even 5.30 They sat in anticpation, waiting for Roman to call on news, and when he 15 minutes later did, he let them know, that they had Dr. Rolf in custody, and he would himself drive Adrienne to them, that she was fine, she had told him, she did not need to go to the hospital, she reassured them, that she was absolutly fine, and that she just wanted to go home to her family, and if he didn´t get a move on, she would drive herself.

Justin was now almost frantic, he walked back and forth, and Will joked that he was about to make a hole in the carpet, if he didn´t slow down.

" I know, " he smiled. " I just can´t wait, you don´t understand, i can´t wait to see her face, see for my self, that she is okay, to hold her in my arms...God I can´t wait, to see her. For so long, God for so long I thought she was gone and that I was never gonna see her again, and now..." He shook his head... " She is gonna walk in any minute, my love, my wife ! "

" ooh i know ! " Sonny said, and looked at Will, who stood by his side and Sonny took his hand in his. " belive me, I know, exactley what you are going through dad and how you are feeling exactly right now ! "

Will smiled and squeezed his hand tight.

Justin smiled as he put his hand on his shoulder. " Ofcause you know, I am sorry son, I was not..."

" Stop dad, you have nothing to apologize for ! " Sonny said as he gave his dad a hug.

Just then, the door open and both Sonny and Justin let go and turned in a heartbeat.

Justin gasped and Sonny almost fell to the floor, when they saw Adrienne walk in, followed by Roman.

She had a huge smile on her face, while tears were streaming down her face, Justin cried as he walked towards Adrienne, with tears down his cheek.

" My love, my love.." He repeated as he stood in front of her, he slowly touched her face.

" It´s really you, you are alive ?! " she nooded and he pulled her into his arms, as they both cried and held on for life.

Sonny gained his step and he walked forward as well, meeting his moms eyes over Justins shoulder.

" My boy ! " she said as Justin stepped turned to let Sonny to his mom.

Sonny held on to his mom. " Mom...Oh ..MOM ! " he cried of joy.

" you are really here ! "

It was late noon when Sonny and Will turned the key and stepped into the room at Brady´s pub.

Will tossed the key at the table by the door and turned to bring Sonny in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" You okay ? " Will asked as his hands went up and down Sonny´s back.

" Yes, I am so much more than okay, it´s just that it all still fells so unreall you know, what if I just imagined this and it´s not reall" he closed his eyes for a second.

" Don´t be silly, " Will slapped his arm, " this is reall babe, I know it feels so unreall right now, but this is amazing, your mom is alive and well ! "

Will kissed his lips as he took of his jacket and dropped in on the stole.

" You know what ? " Sonny asked in a serious voice, that made Will turn around.

" what ? " he asked.

" when I thought I had lost you, I prayed every day, that it it was a nightmare and I prayed that I would wake up and you would be by my side, but..." he looked down, and will took a step closer.

" when ever I would wake up, it was a nightmare all over again, you were gone and a apart of me died, I had lost my person, my love ! " he cried out that last bit and Will closed the distance between them and pulled Sonny into his arms and he held on tight.

" I am sorry babe, I am so sorry ! " They stood there for a long time, just holding on to one another, not wanting to let go.

Will squeezed Sonny and pulled back enough to look at Sonny. " You okay ? " his hand went to dry Sonny´s face, where tears had run freely.

" Yes, I am okay, I just, so many emotion today you know, it´s been surreal and it brought so many memories back and my feelings are all over the place...God, my mom is back Will, I still can´t belive it, and she is fine ! "

He too took of his jacket, and dropped in on the bed.

" I know ! " Will said as he leaned forward to kiss Sonny.

" Come on, let´s get some sleep, just a few hours. " will said as he sat on the bedside taking his shoes off, and crawled up on the bed, resting is head on the pillow.

" Come here Son, let´s rest for a little bit! "

" Will I don´t think I can get any sleep right now, my body is like insanly tired, but damn my mind is running like a marathon, my thoughts is like a mess right now, it´s all over the place, and what...what if I wake up and …..I find out that it was just a dream and she is not here... I don´t think I can sleep, i´m scared too ! "

Will sat up a bit. " Sonny I know babe, but I swear this is not a dream, and your body and mind need to rest, if just for a little bit, please, come here, just rest with me , put your feet up for a little bit and rest a little while with me, before we are heading over to your dad and mom again, please Sonny, please ! "

Sonny stood with his hand to his side, he smiled at Will. " You are lucky, you are so damn cute, you know that ? he said with a huge smile as he crawled to Will and put his head against Will´s chest.

After a little while, Sonny said softly. " my dad and my mom, just to be able to say...My dad AND my mom ! " Will kissed the top of his head, and touched his hair, pulling his fingers slowly through it.

" Will, baby ? "

" mmm! " Will hummed.

" my mom, she is alive, she truly is alive ! "

" I know, I know, it´s a miracle ! ! " he said as his hand touched Sonny´s arm who was resting over his middle.

A few weeks later Sonny had spent a lot of time with his mom and dad, there was still so much to talk about and figure out, the whole thing about Dr. Rolf holding her hostage at his secret mansion in the mountains, she assured them that, he had been treating her well, no harm or anything, she told them, that the thought about one day she would see them again, held her spirit up.

She had no idea about Evan, and she was heartbroken about Will being in jail, being away from his family, and she told them, at first she knew nothing about Dr. Rolf and his experiment with the masks, it was not until later, actually only a few months before being found, when she found the masks and she saw who they resembled, that she asked Rolf what really was going on.

She had also told them at first she could not remember what had happened that night, she did not remember driving, or the accident, she just remember waking up at this unknown place, and Rolf had told her that she needed to stay there for her own good and that she could not return, she had tried to escape a few times over the months she was there, but it was impossible, the place was fort knox times three, she had joked.

Roman had also told them that Dr. Rolf and his conspirators was all in custody, and for Evan, well because og him helping the police, he would not spent life in prison.

Sonny sighed at the thought of everything that had happened, he smiled, he knew how lucky he was, and he knew he would never take Will, Ari, his parents for granted, he thank God every day that he had a second change with his love, his family.

He smiled as he turned to walk home to his little family, who he knew was waiting for him at home.


End file.
